This Pain That We Share
by kmfc17
Summary: A tragedy changes Elizabeth and Jason's life. Will their love be enough to overcome the pain? Read and find out. If you like please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_I was so happy with the response to my last story that I decided to start a new one. The idea for this one just came to me in a dream, so I hope everyone likes it. Of course it's going to be a Liason fic, just a little different than how things are at the moment. Read and enjoy._**

**_P.S.- I don't own any of these characters so don't sue._**

* * *

A knock on the door took her out of her trance; she slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door surprised to find Jason. His eyes were red; she knew he had been crying. Neither one said a word for a few minutes; she just walked away from the door and sat on the couch, a few seconds later he did the same.

As soon as he sat down he tried to take her hands into his but she moved them away. "Elizabeth, please."

She could hear the anguish in his voice, he was pleading with her, but she couldn't allow feeling sorry for him. "What do you want?"

"Let me be with you please."

"No."

"I want to come home."

"This is no longer your home Jason."

"Yes it is, this is where you are, so this is my home."

"Then I'll leave."

"Elizabeth stop being hardheaded, you need me as much as I need you."

"No, I don't need you. I need you so much but not anymore."

"Well I am not going anywhere because I do need you. I can't do this by myself, I am not strong enough."

"And you think I can? I am dying, I wish I was dead."

He moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't say that, you have to live. You are the only thing I have left."

She stiffened and got up. "That was your choice."

"That's not fair Elizabeth. You know if I could have done something I would have. You think you're the only one that's hurting? You're not. Every time I close my eyes I can see his smile and I can hear his voice calling me to play."

She had to wipe the tears that were now falling down her face, trying to keep them under control; she couldn't break down in front of him. She would cry later, once she was alone. "Stop."

"No, I won't stop. I want you to realize this is hurting me as much as it is hurting you."

How dare he compare her pain to his? "Really, Jason? You think you're hurting more than me? You are sadly mistaken. I had him inside of me for nine months, I was the only thing he had for the first four years of his life, he was my everything and you really think your pain is the same as mine?"

"I doesn't mean I loved him any less than you did."

"Yes it does. You didn't love him enough to stay."

"It was because I loved him and you so much that I left, to protect you."

"To protect us? You left us alone."

"No, I never left you alone. I was always there, watching."

"If you were watching then why is my son dead? Why is he laying in that cemetery instead of sleeping in his bed upstairs? Why? Tell me why I'll never hear him call me mommy again?"

"Elizabeth I don…"

"You don't have an answer right? Well I know why. He's dead because of you. Cameron is dead because his father was too much of a coward to fight for his family."

"You don't think I blame myself for this? Because I do. I know it was my fault, but not because I stayed away now. No, it was because I couldn't stay away before. If I had been strong enough to stay away from you and him then he would be safe upstairs. I am sorry for that."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Leave."

"Elizabeth, please. Let me be here for you."

"Jason, if you ever felt anything for me please leave. I want to be alone."

He wanted to stay with her, take her in his arms and let her cry. He knew she was putting up a strong front but just like him, she was broken inside. But he wouldn't fight her anymore, not tonight. He would leave her alone like she wanted. But he would be back. He took one last look at her and left, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Elizabeth dropped to the floor, no longer being able to contain the sobs coming out of her. She was devastated; she didn't know how to keep going. Every breath she took was a breath her little boy wouldn't take. Her eyes found the small memorial folder with his picture in the front.

_Cameron Webber Morgan_

_September 12, 2001_

_March 17, 2009_

**_

* * *

_**

**_So, did you guys like it? Yes? No? Please take a moment to review and let me know. Is it good enough to continue?_**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks a lot for reading and for reviewing. I always get more inspired when I get reviews. Here is the next chapter. We get to know a little more about their history together. Enjoy**_

_

* * *

_

_Three months later_

The constant knocking on the door woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly, closing them immediately as the sun light blinded him and added to his headache. He opened them slowly again as the knocking continued. He realized he was in his couch, so he simply got up and opened the door ready to yell at whoever was there, but to his great surprise it was the last person he expected to see. "Elizabeth."

_Flashback_

_It had been three days now of him coming to the house and her throwing him out. He knew she needed him, he wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and provide the comfort he knew she needed but she wouldn't allow him near her. The first day she had opened the door only to slam it in his face, after that she didn't even open the door. He kept trying to approach her in the hospital and in the street but she always sent him away. Every time he saw her his heart broke a little more, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, her eyes were always watery and she never smiled. _

And that is how it had been for three months. She always had a guard on him, he made sure of that. He tried to watch her as much as he could, and even when they didn't coincide anywhere else, he could always find her every Friday in front of Cam's tombstone making sure he had fresh flowers. He knew she was aware of his presence but this was the only place she wouldn't tell him to leave.

He came back to the present to take in her appearance. She looked thinner than he remembered and her eyes were full of tears.

"Can I come in?" her voice was shaky.

"Of course." He moved aside to let her in. She walked in slowly and looked at the apartment. "Sorry, I haven't gotten around to cleaning up." He knew the place looked like a dump with beer bottles and pizza boxes lying around but he hadn't had the energy to clean it up.

"It's okay." She moved around the leather sofa and sat on the recliner.

"How you been?" He knew it was a stupid question but he asked nonetheless.

"The same. But I am sure Milo keeps you updated on that."

"It's not the same."

"I know." The silence stretched between them again for a few minutes. "How.., I mean how you been?"

"Surviving."

"That's all we can do, isn't?"

"Yeah." He was happy that she was here, but he needed to know why.

"I brought you this." She offered a bag she had on her hands.

He took it shakily, questioning the contents of the bag with his eyes. "What it is?"

"It's for father's day."

Those words seemed to have the weight of the world on them, because he suddenly looked defeated and had to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… you know, mother's day."

"It's okay. You were never good with dates." She tried to offer him a smile, because truly he never had been good with dates and she had always made it a point to joke with him about it, but no smile came out.

"Thanks."

"He had been working on it for some time."

Jason slowly opened the bag and pulled out a large frame, inside were different pictures of him, Elizabeth and Cam. In all of the pictures they were always laughing. Big red letters spelled _Daddy _around the frame.

Jason traced his fingers over Cam's face on every picture, his eyes, his nose, his hair, his mouth; he then pulled the frame to his chest. He attempted to speak but only a choking sound came out, he cleared his throat and tried it again. "Thanks for bringing me this."

"I thought you should have it." She paused, gathering the strength to tell him the other reason she had come. "Jason, I am moving out of the house."

"What? Why? Elizabeth that's your house."

"I can't stay there anymore. Every corner I turn to I see him, the house is so full of him and I just can't."

"I understand. Where will you go? You know, you can always come here." The look she gave him answered that. "Or you know I could find you another house or an apartment."

"I can find a place to stay, don't worry. I am cleaning his room this weekend and I thought you might want some stuff."

He eagerly nodded. "I'll be there."

She got up and headed to the door, "okay, see you then" and left.

Jason just sat there, with the frame his boy had done for him. The first picture was of Cam when he was but a baby, Jason regretted not having been there during that time of his life.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I saw you Elizabeth."_

"_You saw me when?"_

"_With Lucky, I saw you in his bed."_

"_No, Jason. It's not what you think."_

"_Were you or were you not in his bed?"_

"_Yes, but it's not what you think, Lucky .."_

"_I don't care; I don't want to hear it. I trusted you, I loved you."_

"_You loved me!" _

"_Not anymore, because I can't love a woman who will betray me."_

"_One day you'll regret this Jason."_

_And he had regretted it. Blinded by jealousy he never gave her a chance to explain that Lucky had drugged her and gotten her in bed with him with the sole purpose of Jason finding them together. She never slept with Lucky, but this was something that Jason only learned four and a half years after Elizabeth walked out of his life and out of Port Charlotte. _

_He had married Courtney a couple of months after Elizabeth disappeared. His rage blinding him of the big mistake he had made. Every day when he woke up he expected to see Elizabeth's face besides him, instead he saw Courtney and every time he made love to him he expected to see his sweet Elizabeth. That was perhaps why his marriage was a total failure. After many months of constant arguing they finally divorced. _

_After that he dedicated himself to the business. He became as important in the organization as Sonny, if not more. Every waking second he spend working, trying to forget the woman who broke his heart. It wasn't until a deadly confrontation between the PCPD and a few dozen Russian hit men that the truth literally hit him in the face._

_He had made sure that none of his men got involved with the Russians, he didn't like the way they did business, therefore wanted to involvement whatsoever, so his surprise was evident when a firefight started in front of his warehouse. It was late at night and not many of his men were around. Those that were approached the ongoing confrontation with stealth making sure to stay out of everyone's target range while eliminating as many Russians as possible. _

_To Jason's utter disbelief he ended up dragging a gravely wounded Lucky Spencer from the gunfight. For a long time he had wanted nothing more than to break his face for ever coming between him and Elizabeth, but he always thought it had been her decision as well, so he had stayed away from the man. And yet faith brought them face to face in the worst possible moment._

"_Don't move Spencer. I am sure the paramedics will be here soon and you'll get to live."_

"_I won't live." He then had started laughing hysterically._

"_You laugh when you are about to die."_

"_I laugh in your face Morgan. I ruined your life."_

"_Stupid little shithead." Jason was controlling his need to kill him already._

"_You're the stupid one Morgan. You let her go."_

_Jason needed no names he knew exactly who Lucky was referring to. "She chose you."_

"_Hah, you stupid man. I drugged her, nothing happened." Out of breath he stopped and then with a small whisper he said. "Even though I have always loved her she only had eyes for you." _

_Jason was too shocked trying to process the information. She tried to tell him but he never gave her a chance. He had thrown her out of his life. Oh, God. He had made the worst mistake of his life. He turned back to Lucky, hoping he knew where to find her only to find him dead. He closed his eyes and walked away, in all honesty he couldn't feel bad about his death. _

_Now all he had to do was find her and beg her to forgive him. He only prayed she still loved him as much as he loved her. _

_

* * *

_

_**What did you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Want to see how their meeting goes? How does he meet Cam? Then please review, because the more reviews I get the faster I'll write.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and especially to those who are taking the time to review and let me know what they think. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone took him out of his thoughts. He looked at his caller ID, Sonny. He really wasn't on the mood to hear Sonny babbling on about his problems so he hit the silence button. He once again looked at the pictures in front of him, this time his eyes landed on a picture of Cam in his Batman costume in Jason's arms. Those were one of the first moments he was able to spend with his son.

_After his conversation with Lucky Jason became a man in a mission. He hired the best private detective in New York to track Elizabeth. He knew her grandmother probably had information about her, and while a meeting with Mrs. Hardy was not a pleasant thought he still went to see her because finding Elizabeth were above everything else, include being yelled at by her grandmother. _

"_Mr. Morgan what are you doing in my house?"_

"_Mrs. Hardy I am sorry to bother you, but I need to find Elizabeth and I am hoping you can give me some information."_

"_You have nerve, I'll give you that. But what makes you think I'll give you any information about my granddaughter."_

_Jason knew he had to be honest, even if it meant looking like a fool. "Because I love her and I know I can make her happy."_

"_Don't be delusional, she's happy. She has moved on. So if what you say is true and you love her then leave her be."_

"_I can't."_

"_I won't help you Mr. Morgan." And with that she closed the door in his face._

_Three weeks went by, and every day his hope of finding Elizabeth weakened a little bit. He didn't understand how a person could vanish like that, but then again it had been four and a half years since she left. _

_One night while he was receiving a shipment he got a call from the detective letting him know he had found her. He left Max in charge and immediately went to the airport. According to the detective Elizabeth was in Seattle and that's where he was going. _

_Almost a day later he was standing in front of a small house in the suburban area of Seattle nervously knocking at the door. A minute went by before he heard her voice._

"_I'm coming." Those simple words were music to his ears; he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until that moment. "Alex I thought you were coming at …"_

_She was obviously expecting someone else and very surprised to see him. "Hello, Elizabeth."_

"_Jason."_

_They started at each other for a couple of seconds. "Can I come in?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you."_

"_I don't see why. We said what we needed to say to each other years ago. There's nothing left to discuss so please leave."_

"_I am not leaving until we talk. Please Elizabeth?" _

"_You won't leave until we talk will you?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine. But not tonight. Tomorrow morning. There's a park three blocks away, I'll be there at 10:00am."_

_It wasn't what he wanted, but he wouldn't push his luck. He would get a hotel room close by and anxiously wait until tomorrow morning. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She closed the door in his face and he made a quick retreat to the car. He could wait, of course he probably wouldn't sleep but he could wait. Just as he was pulling away another car pulled in and a man walked out. He then remembered that Audrey had mentioned Elizabeth had moved on, could this be the new man in her life? He wouldn't think about that, he would just look forward to the day after. _

_It was 10:02 am when he arrived at the park. Elizabeth was sitting in a bench, looking at the playground full of children with a smile on her face. She looked up and spotted him; he walked towards her and sat on the bench._

"_Hey" He looked at her and admired her beauty. "You look beautiful."_

"_I thought you wanted to talk."_

"_Lucky's dead." It was probably not the best way to start the conversation but it was the first thing he thought of._

"_I know."_

_Of course she knew, Audrey would have told her. "I spoke to him right before he died."_

"_Good for you."_

"_He told me what happened."_

"_I see."_

"_Elizabeth, I am so sorry I didn't hear you out. I should have let you explain. But I was so jealous."_

"_You wouldn't hear me out."_

"_I know, and I have been kicking myself about it since I spoke with Lucky."_

"_You didn't need to speak with Lucky; you should have listened to me."_

"_I know. I was stupid."_

"_That's in the past now. You have your life and I have mine."_

"_No, it's not in the past. I still love you and I want to be with you."_

"_You gotta be kidding me. You think after being out of my life for almost five years you can just waltz in and decide you want to be with me."_

"_Elizabeth hear me out. I have been in loved with you ever since I first saw you. I was blinded by my jealousy and by rage and I will regret for the rest of my life that I didn't listened to you, but I still love you and I am hoping you still love me. I want us to give it another try. Please."_

"_Jason, why did you have to come back and screw my life."_

"_Look at me. Just look at me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore. You do that and I promise I will walk away and leave you alone."_

_He got a little scared because she looked up at him defiantly. "Jason I.."_

"_Mommy, Jacie pushed me."_

_Jason turned to find out where the voice was coming from. There was a little boy, standing in front of Elizabeth calling her mommy._

"_It's okay sweetie I am sure it wasn't on purpose. Here." She took a juice box out of her bag and handed it to him. This seemed to please the little boy who smiled at her. A moment later she seemed to remember he was there, so she picked up the boy and sat him on her legs and then turned to look at him. "Jason, this is my son Cameron."_

_Jason looked at the little boy in Elizabeth's lap. He looked up and Jason really saw the little boy's eyes for the first time. They were his eyes._

_

* * *

_

_**Did you like it? Want to see his reaction to realizing Cam is his son? Want some Liason scenes? Then please review, because remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll write.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Like always I am very grateful to all those that are reading this story and even more grateful to those who take the time to review. Here is the next chapter. We are still in flashbacks, sorry if these all seem like filler chapters (they kind of are) but we will soon return to the present. Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

_He was shocked to say the least, but didn't comment anything in front of the little boy. He extended his hand to Cameron. "Hi, I am Jason."_

_The boy looked up at Elizabeth as if asking permission to answers, and she nodded yes. _

"_I am Cameron, but everyone calls me Cam."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Cam."_

"_Cam, Jason is a friend of mine. He lives in the same place as grandma Audrey."_

"_Do you like Batman?"_

"_Sure." _

"_Well on Halloween I am going to be Batman."_

"_I'm sure you'll be a great Batman."_

_Cam then turned to Elizabeth and whispered something in her ear. _

"_I don't know Cam. We'll talk about it later." She gave him a big smile and ruffled his hair, and Jason wished that she would give him the same smile. "Why don't you go play a little more."_

"_Okay, bye Jason." The little boy ran off to the playground._

_Once Cameron was out of ear's shot he turned to Elizabeth. "He's my son." It wasn't a question because he knew the boy was his son._

"_Yes, he is."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Tell you? Why so you could think it was Lucky's baby? No Jason, I wasn't going to let you or anyone else hurt my baby."_

_He knew what she said was true, at that time he probably would have thought the baby was Lucky's. "It doesn't matter, you still should have told me. We would have done a DNA test when he was born."_

"_There was no need for a DNA test Jason and I wasn't going to make him go through that."_

_He knew fighting and questioning her decision wasn't going to get him anywhere. "When did you find out you were pregnant?"_

"_Three days before our fight. I was going to tell you that night."_

"_I am sorry."_

"_You've said that already Jason but it still doesn't make all the hurt I have go away. It doesn't make me less angry."_

"_I know. Believe me I wish I could turn back time."_

"_That's impossible."_

"_Elizabeth, do you still feel anything for me?"_

"_You know, I've felt many things for you Jason. I felt anger and resentment when you didn't give me a chance to explain. I felt hurt when I heard you married Courtney. I even hated you for a little bit when I was in labor. But then I had Cam in my arms and I felt grateful to you, because despite everything else you had given me the greatest gift ever. I loved you, I won't deny that. And part of me will always love you, but I've had to learn to live without you, it was hard. But I had people who helped me. And now I just want to look towards the future."_

_He listened to her words carefully and realized what impact his stupid decision had in her life. He knew he would have to work for it, but she had admitted that she still had feelings for him and that gave him hope, hope that if he fought hard enough he would win her back. He had to start with his son. "Does Cam know about me?"_

"_I told him his dad was away working."_

"_I want to spend time with him. I want to get to know my son, and eventually I want him to know who I am." As incredible as it sounded even for him, the moment he looked at the boy's face his heart began beating faster and he felt an instant love for this little piece of him and Elizabeth._

"_I won't deny you that because he's your son, but I am warning you Jason, if you do anything to hurt my little boy I will never forgive you and believe when I say this, you will never see him again." _

_He always knew Elizabeth had spirit, but the way she defended her son made him so proud of her; it also made him feel more stupid by the second. He had her in his life and he messed it up. "I promise you I won't hurt him."_

"_I will hold you to that. I bring him to the park every day in the morning. I work in the afternoons so he stays with a sitter." He knew from the information the private detective had provided that she worked in an art gallery. "You can see him in the mornings and when I get home after 7:00pm."_

_And that was how it worked for a couple of weeks. Jason would be at the park waiting for them in the mornings. He played with Cam, bought him ice cream and listened as the boy told him all about his friends and his trains and Batman. He would always ask Elizabeth if it was okay for him to go in the evening to the house, since one day he showed up and they had gone out to a friend's house. When she said it was fine, that she didn't have any plans he was able to put Cam to bed and read him a nighttime story._

_In that short period of time he had learned so much about his son and he loved everything about him, from the way he smiled when he was happy to the way he pouted when he was mad. Elizabeth always stayed apart when he was with Cam, so he had made no progress with her. However the simple pleasure of watching her and be close to her was better than nothing. _

_One day he shows up at the park only to find them waiting for him already. Cam ran to him as soon as he saw him coming._

"_Jason!"_

"_Hey Cam, you ready to rock the swings?"_

"_Yes." He picked up the little boy and walked to where Elizabeth was sitting._

"_Good morning."_

"_Morning. Cam woke up super exited today because tomorrow is Halloween."_

"_And I get to be batman!"_

_Jason could only laugh; it hadn't been a whole day without the little boy mentioning he was wearing a Batman costume on Halloween. "You'll be the best batman ever."_

_Apparently impatient with all the talk he started running to the swings. "Jason, come on. Push me."_

"_I am coming."_

"_Wait."He turned to Elizabeth. "Here." She handed him the bag she was carrying, he knew Cam's juice was in there as well as a snack. "Just make sure you bring him home by 11:30am."_

_He knew this was a big step. She was trusting him to stay with Cam alone and he was grateful. "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome." She walked toward the swing where Cam was sitting. "I'll see you at home baby. Be good for Jason."_

"_Bye mommy. Jason come on push me."_

_He put the bag down in the bench and walked over to his son with a big smile on his face decided to have the best day._

_One hour later he was standing in front of Elizabeth's house with a sleeping Cameron in his arms. When she opened the door her face immediately changed from a smile to a frown. He imagined his face had given him away._

"_What happened?"_

"_I am sorry." He brushed past her to Cameron's bedroom and put the boy down in the bed. He looked at him for a long moment and then kissed him in his forehead.  
"I love you Cam. I always will." He gave his son one more kiss and then left the room. He was almost out of the house when Elizabeth called to him._

"_Jason, what happened?"_

"_He fell."_

"_He fell?"_

"_He fell from the swing and he scraped his knees."_

"_Jason, listen"_

"_He started crying, and calling for you. I tried to tell him it would be okay. I gave him his juice and I tried to distract him but he kept crying and calling for you. So I just picked him up and brought him here. Don't worry you won't have to say anything. I let him get hurt so I'll leave. Just promise me if you need anything you'll contact me."_

"_Jason, stop babbling. Gosh, I thought I was the one with the tendency to babble."_

"_What?"_

"_I said stop. Breathe, and sit down." He did as he was told. _

"_It's okay."_

"_How could it be okay? He fell while I was watching him."_

"_Jason, he's fallen before and he'll fall again. That's kids for you. The important thing is that you were there to pick him up."_

"_You're not mad."_

"_Jason, you've met Cam. He doesn't stay in one place for too long. That boy is always falling and scraping his legs and his arms."_

"_Elizabeth I was so scared. I had just turned around for a second to get his juice and then he was crying."_

"_I know. The first time is the worst, but you get used to it. You did good."_

"_Thanks." After an awkward silence he got up to leave. "I'll see you later then."_

"_Jason, wait."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to take him trick or treating tomorrow?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, he's been begging me to go with you. Apparently Batman doesn't go out with his mom."_

"_I'll be happy to do it."_

"_Great. See you later then."_

"_Elizabeth thanks again for giving me this chance."_

_She didn't answer, just walked behind him to the door. He turned around to ask her at what time he should pick Cam up, no realizing how close behind him she was, and so he came within inches of her face. _

_In that moment he didn't think, he just acted. He pulled her face to him and did what he had been dreaming about for years. He kissed her sweet tender lips and felt truly alive. _

_

* * *

_

_**Did you like it? Please take a moment to review.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love getting them. Here is the next chapter, it's a little short, sorry. The next one will be longer. Read and Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

_The few seconds the kiss lasted were heaven for Jason; however it all ended too soon when Elizabeth moved away. They were both silent, he didn't know what to say and he figured she was having the same problem. _

_Finally she broke the silence. "Don't do that ever again."_

"_But Elizabeth, it felt so right. You enjoyed it too."_

"_Jason I am not going down this road. You are only here because of Cam."_

"_You know that's not true. You know how much we mean to each other."_

"_I am involved with someone." _

_He felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him. "You're involved with someone? How serious it is? Who is he?"_

"_That's really none of your business, however, I will tell you only because if I don't I know you'll just send one of your lackeys to investigate. It is very serious, his name is Alex Crawford, and he's a college professor."_

"_How come I haven't heard about him or seen him? Does he know about me? About us?"_

"_He knows who you are, and there is no us, not anymore. And he's been away on a conference in Florida."_

"_Great, so this man just pretends to marry you, is that it? And be Cam's father?"_

"_First of all whatever his intentions are, that's between him and me. Second he knows Cam has a father and he doesn't pretend to take your place. However, you should know that Cam likes him a lot, and he has been around him a lot longer than you have."_

"_Maybe because I didn't know I had a son."_

"_And whose fault is that?"_

"_Okay, let's not go down this road."_

"_You brought it up."_

"_Elizabeth, I really don't want to fight."_

"_Neither do I. So if you still want to be a part of Cameron's life then you better control your impulses because I won't tolerate you kissing me like it's your right."_

_He wanted nothing more than scream at her that he would kiss her again, kiss her senseless until she forgot this Alex person, but he couldn't. He wouldn't risk the time he got to spend with Cameron, and even her. "I am sorry. It won't happen again."_

"_Good."_

"_At what time should I pick Cameron up tomorrow?"_

"_6:30pm."_

"_See you tomorrow then."_

_He left her house mad, mad at her for starting a new relationship, mad at the Alex character for thinking he's good enough for her, but mostly mad at himself for being the biggest asshole in earth._

_The next day at exactly 6:30pm he was knocking on her door. He really wasn't surprised when a man opened the door. After all he had the private detective check on Alex Crawford and he knew he would be back today, also there was a car on the driveway, the same car he had seen the first night he came over. He was surprised when the man extended his hand and smiled._

"_Hi, you must be Jason. Come on in."_

_Jason returned the greeting and shook his hand. "Yeah." They were now both standing in the middle of the living room._

"_Cam is so exited. He's been waiting for this night for quite some time. Heck he wanted to wear the costume back in September."_

"_Really?" He really couldn't say much more. It felt wrong to have this stranger know more about his son than he did._

"_Let me get them for you. Liz was finishing getting him dressed. Have a seat."_

_Liz, how dare he call her Liz? Jason sat; he would have to control his jealousy. After all he was really looking forward to tonight, especially after the day's before mishap._

_His face lit up when Cameron came running into the room and straight into Jason's arms. _

"_Jason, its Halloween."_

"_I know. You ready to go?"_

"_Yes. I told Mark I was going with you and he didn't believe me. Wait til he sees us."_

"_Mark?" He asked confused looking at Cameron but it was Elizabeth when answered, just walking in the room._

"_His friend and neighbor."_

"_Yeah, I told him you have a bike."_

"_A bike?" He hadn't brought his bike; he had just rented a car._

"_Mommy told me all about it."_

_He looked at Elizabeth and could see her blushing. At the moment he was remembering everything they did on the bike and he was sure she was too. "Yeah, I do. I can give you a ride one day, if that's okay with your mom."_

"_Mommy can I? Please?"_

"_We'll see Cameron. Now go, before they give all the candy out."_

"_Yay, let's go." Cameron was pulling Jason's hand and leading him to the door._

"_Be good Cameron. Don't run away from Jason."_

_That night was one of the happiest memories Jason had of Cam. They were around the neighborhood getting treats while Cam talked about every possible thing, including the little worms in the backyard. He also asked a lot about Jason's bike, he was very excited about seeing it and even more excited about being able to ride it. On the way back home he got tired and asked Jason to carry him. He gladly did and when they were back on Elizabeth's house porch Cameron was sleep in his arms._

Remembering that time all those years ago brought tears to Jason's eyes. It was true that he hadn't been there in the beginning of Cam's life, but once he knew of his son he made sure to be there as much as possible. He felt his eyelids heavier by the minutes, exhaustion catching up to him, he allow sleep to claim him, the last image in this mind of Cameron in his batman costume, smiling.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Let me know. I know the chapter is short and I don't really write on the weekends, but since I'm almost done with the next chapter I might update again today if I get inspired, and how do I get inspired? With reviews. Remember I love reviews_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter as promised. Thanks to all those reading this and reviewing. This time we get the flashbacks from Elizabeth POV. Enjoy**_

* * *

Elizabeth got home and went straight to take a shower. It had taken all of her strength to go see Jason and not fall into his arms and cry with him. She knew he was hurting too, and she realized that truly it hadn't been his fault; she knew he loved Cam and would never do anything to hurt him. But she couldn't give into her desire to be with him. She had more important things to worry about.

She finished her bath, made herself eat something and then went off to bed. She tried to fall sleep but the image of Jason with Cam's father's day gift in his hands wouldn't leave her alone. She specifically remembered the day one of the pictures had been taken.

The picture was of Cam sitting in Jason's bike pretending to be driving it. That was the day she told him who Jason really was.

_She was sitting in the private jet and still couldn't believe she had accepted this. It was now the middle of March, and she had allowed Jason to convince her to come back to Port Charles for a visit. In reality he had been asking her for some time but she was very hesitant to go back to Port Charles, it was her grandmother's ailing health that finally convinced her that she needed to make the trip. _

_She looked beside her at the sleeping Cam and smiled. Her son had also been bugging her to take him to where Jason lives. Ever since that October day when Jason showed up by at her house her son had fallen in love with him. After a month and a half of coming by everyday Jason had told her he needed to get back to Port Charles for work. She wouldn't deny she was disappointed, she wouldn't see him every day and neither would Cam. He had promised that he would come every weekend and if he could during the week as well. _

_He made good on his promise when he showed up Saturday morning, very early asking permission to take Cam to see his new apartment. She was about to argue but he explained that he had bought a car seat and everything. She couldn't deny him time with Cam. From there on it because a routine, he would come whenever he could, which turned out to be really often. Sometimes he would take Cam to his apartment to spend the day; he also took him to the park, the zoo, and every possible place where Cameron would have fun. _

_Things between Jason and Alex were going good, as good as possible anyways. Alex had complained to her about his constant presence in her house, but she made it clear that he was only there for Cameron, even if deep down she knew her heart always quickened when he walked in the door. Jason and Alex were always cordial to each other but didn't share more than a couple of words at a time. _

_Thanksgiving and Christmas had come and gone, with Jason present for both occasions. She knew Cameron loved him and she could see Jason loved him too. Sometimes when she watched them together she regretted not giving Cam the chance to have Jason in his life since the beginning of it. _

_With each passing month Jason kept asking her to come back to Port Charles more and more and when she received a call that her grandmother had fallen ill, she knew she needed to go. So she arranged everything at work and called Jason to let him know she was coming. He insisted she used her private jet and even though she argued he had sent the jet anyways, and there she was now putting on her seatbelt for the final descent. _

_Of course he was there to pick them up. Cam ran to him as soon as he saw him. Elizabeth and him just said their hellos, without even touching. It had become a thing of control. She knew that if she let herself touch him, even an innocent kiss in the cheek she wouldn't want to stop there, and for everyone's sakes she made sure there was no touching. He dropped her off at her grandmother's house and took off with Cam with the promise to bring him back later._

_Four and a half hours later she heard his car and came to open the door. _

"_Sorry we took so long, but after running around in my apartment for a good time he fell asleep so I just waited for him to wake up."_

"_No problem." She picked up her son and kissed him. "You hungry honey?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How about we go to this restaurant I know and get something to eat. Last I remember they have great cookies."_

"_They still do." _

_It felt good to know that he still frequented Kellys, it had been a place they visited often when they were together. "I am sure Cam will love to have one. After he eats his dinner of course. And we can bring something back for grandma too, soup maybe."At the mention of soup both Cameron and Jason made a disgusted face, it was one of those things that made it so obvious that they were father and son._

"_I haven't eaten either, so how about I give you guys a ride over there and we can eat together."_

"_Yes mommy please."_

"_Well, it seems the boss has spoken. Cam go upstairs and give grandma a kiss before we go, she's been asking for you." When she saw him disappear up the stairs she turned to Jason._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea? You know if I see anyone I know I'll just tell them he's my son. They won't ask any other questions. But I don't know if they saw you with us, and they started asking questions. You know in front of Cam."_

_He seemed a little hurt at her words. "Don't worry I haven't mentioned to anyone I have a son. I'll just say I bumped into you there so they don't ask you awkward questions."_

_She was going to answer when Cam came running down the stairs. "I am ready."_

"_Okay let's go."_

_The short car ride was filled with Cam telling her about all the trains Jason had in his apartment. Once they got to Kellys they sat down without seeing any familiar faces and ordered their food with a promise to Cam that he could have a cookie after he had eaten all his macaroni and cheese. The meal was pleasant; they were used to sharing a table with Cam present so there were no awkward silences. When claimed he was done and asked for his cookie the young waitress took him to get it, just then Courtney walked into the restaurant._

"_Elizabeth? How long has it been? What happened to you?"_

"_Hi Courtney, nice to see you." Really it wasn't nice at all, even though she never had any problems with the woman, just knowing that she was married to Jason for whatever brief time it was made her an unwelcome sight._

"_Elizabeth. Incredible I thought you were dead. And Jason. Of course you would be with her if she was in town; after all she's the reason we got divorced."_

"_Courtney stop." _

_Elizabeth recognized that tone in Jason and thought the other woman must be crazy not to hear the warning in his words._

"_Stop what Jason? I am just saying the truth. She was always between us, even though she wasn't really here."_

_In that moment Cam came running to her. "Mommy can I have ice cream too?"_

"_Sure honey, go and eat it over then in that cool chair." She wanted Cam as far away from this discussion as possible and knowing just how to keep him away she sent him to sit by the counter in a stool. _

"_So, you have a son. How cute. Do you even know who the father is? I mean you did sleep with a lot of man."_

"_Courtney, that's enough. Leave now."_

"_You're not my husband anymore, you can't tell me what to do."_

"_It's okay Jason. Let her spew her lies. I don't care what she thinks."_

_Courtney didn't seem offender by either Elizabeth or Jason's words. "Cute bastard by the way."_

_Just then Jason got up, his face red with fury. "He's not a .." he stopped talking and looked away, Elizabeth suspected to stop himself from saying more, and she knew he was doing it for her._

_Right there she made a decision, it was time. "For your information Courtney, Cameron is Jason's son."Jason looked at her, a surprised but happy look in his face. Courtney it seemed was too shocked by the revelation and simple left. "I am sorry I didn't think. I don't know if you wanted people to find out like that."_

"_Are you crazy? If it was up to me I would have screamed it months ago. I want nothing more than to tell the whole world that Cam is my son."_

"_Well, I might just have because knowing Courtney half of Port Charles will know in an hour."_

"_I can't say I am sorry."_

"_Yeah well, I guess I should tell Cam before he hears it somewhere else."_

"_Yeah, you're right."_

_She got Cam ordered soup for her grandmother and Jason paid the bill. She wanted a private place to speak to Cam and Jason suggested his apartment. She reluctantly agreed not wanting her grandmother interfering. Once they got there Cam gave her the tour, including a room full of toys. She looked at Jason accusingly but he just shrugged. Sometimes she thought he spoiled Cam too much. Once they were back in the living room she sat Cam down besides her. Jason went to the kitchen, giving them privacy._

"_Cam I gotta tell you something really important."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you remember how we talked about your daddy being away working?" The boy just nodded. "Well, he's back now."_

"_Really? Can I see him?" Cam was almost jumping with excitement._

"_Sure you can."_

"_Well, can we go tomorrow? Cause I really want to play with Jason."_

"_Sweetie, that's the thing." She took a deep breath, and decided to just tell him. "Jason's your dad."_

_The boy looked confused and Elizabeth felt bad about having to drop a bomb like this on him. _

"_How come he didn't tell me?"_

"_You see I wanted you to know him first. And you like Jason right?" Cameron eagerly nodded. "I know he likes you too. Actually I know he loves you."_

"_I love him too." He turned serious suddenly._

"_What wrong?"_

"_Is he going to leave again?"_

"_No, no he won't. You'll keep seeing him just like now."_

"_Can I call him daddy?"_

_Elizabeth felt the tears coming, she felt so proud of Cam. He was acting so mature. "I am sure he would love that."_

"_Can I go tell him now?"_

"_Yes."_

_She took him by his hand and they walked into the kitchen where Jason was pacing. As soon as he saw them he stopped. _

_Jason was nervous, she could tell. He kneeled down to be at Cameron's level. "Hey buddy."_

"_Are you really my daddy?"_

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_And you won't leave again?"_

"_Never."_

"_Okay, daddy."_

_She could see all the emotions going through Jason's face, and she was sure she even saw a stray tear before he brushed it away. Jason took Cameron in his arms and held on to him. _

"_I love you Cam." She heard him say to their son._

"_I love you too daddy."_

_That was the first day Cameron stayed the whole night with Jason. She remembered the next day her son came home with the picture of him and Jason in the bike. It was their first true moment as father and son._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hope you liked the chapter. Please take a moment to review._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks so much for all the reviews and for reading this. This chapter is not very exciting but it's paving the way for the next chapter, which I think everyone will like and then we should be back to the present time. Read and enjoy

* * *

_Audrey had never recovered from the flue. She developed pneumonia and died of complications seven weeks after Elizabeth and Cameron went back to Port Charles. During those weeks Jason spent as much time as possible with Cam. About a day after their meeting with Courtney the whole town knew of Elizabeth and Jason's son. Some expressed their happiness and desire to get to know the boy better, like Emily, Nick, Georgie, and even the Quatermaines, to others, however the presence of her little boy seemed like the worst tragedy in the world, Courtney and Lulu to be more precise. The biggest surprise however, was Carly and Sonny. _

_During her brief relationship with Jason Carly and Sonny, had always kept their distance from her, not really being rude but showing her that she was not what they wanted for Jason. So her surprise was big when Carly and Sonny approached her one day at Kellys and were very cordial to her. Even inviting her to their home so Cam could play with Michael and Morgan._

_Her relationship with Alex was not in its best moment. Elizabeth spoke with him every day and he even offered to come visit, but she had refused. The problem was that each time she saw Jason she realized how much she still cared for him and as hard as she tried she couldn't feel the same way for Alex. When her grandmother was hospitalized in her final days Alex came to Port Charlotte to offer his support. _

_In fact the last conversation she had with her grandmother was about Alex, in a way._

"_Elizabeth I want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy. But I'll be happier when you get better."_

"_My dear, you know as well as me that this is as far as I go."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_You know it's the truth. But I'm okay with it, because I have lived a full life. I even lived to see my great grandson."_

"_I am going to miss you so much."_

"_You have to promise me something Elizabeth."_

"_Whatever you want."_

"_Promise me that you'll fight for your happiness. I know you still love the Morgan boy."_

"_I don't. I am with a great guy who loves me and Cameron."_

"_You're right, he's a great guy but he's not the right one for you. Listen to me my dear girl, don't settle, and fight for what you want."_

"_I love you." _

_She said as she saw her grandmother take her last breath. _

_The funeral was something she wished she could have skipped. Her parents and her siblings didn't even make an appearance. Apparently they were too busy. Her constant companion was Jason and Cameron. Alex was there too, but somehow she always found herself besides Jason, with his sole presence he was able to give her the support she needed. She spoke at the funeral, just like Monica and the priest. At the grave she put roses on top of the grave, and that was her grandmother's goodbye._

_The days that followed were hard for her. She had to take care of her grandmother's estate, and even though that was very hard, the hardest part was going through her things in the house. Emily had offered to help her and she gladly accepted. Not wanting for Cam to see her constantly crying she allowed him to spend a few days with Jason at his apartment. One afternoon he called her to let her know he was going to drop Cameron off because he had something he had to take care of that couldn't wait. Later that evening he came back to get Cameron, only to find her crying in the sofa._

"_Elizabeth."_

_She looked up at hearing his voice. "Jason?"_

"_I am sorry. I knocked a few times but I got no answer, and the door was unlocked."_

_She quickly turned her head and brushed her hands against her tear stained face in an attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying. "That's okay. I was probably too immerse in these pictures."_

"_I am done with work, so I thought I would come back and get Cameron."_

"_Oh. Well he's asleep so you might as well leave him here. You can come get him tomorrow if you want."_

"_Are you okay?"_

_Of course he noticed she had been crying. It was hard not to since she was sure her eyes were bright red._

"_Yeah, I am okay. Just going through some pictures."_

"_Do you mind if I go upstairs and kiss him goodnight?"_

"_Go right ahead."_

"_Thanks."_

_After seeing Jason disappear up the stairs she went back to the pictures and came across one of her grandmother with the love of her life, Steve Hardy. They looked so happy together. She then remembered the words of her grandmother in the hospital and couldn't help but feel alone. She was back to crying now and didn't even realized Jason had come back downstairs._

"_Elizabeth what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He obviously didn't believe her because he moved closer to her and brush her tears away. Somehow that only brought more. He then took her in his arms and hugged her._

"_It's okay to cry."_

_Hearing those words was like a door opening, she didn't hold it anymore but really cried while he held her._

_It took some time, but she was finally able to stop crying. She pulled herself out of Jason's arms. She felt so embarrassed. "I am sorry. I don't know why I did that."_

"_You don't need to apologize."_

"_It's just so hard. Looking through all her things I can't help but feel like I abandoned her you know? I should have spent more time with her, maybe if I had been here I would have taken better care of her and she would still be here."_

"_No, Elizabeth. Don't this to yourself. It couldn't have been prevented. She was sick, and it wasn't your fault."_

"_I just feel so alone. Before I always knew she was a phone call away. I guess I never realized how much I needed her until now. She and Cam are the only people I have in this world."_

_He took her face in his hands and made her look straight in his eyes. "That's not true. You listen to me, and you listen well. You are not alone. I am here. I will always be here. I haven't stopped loving you and I never will. But I will keep my feelings and desires under control so I can be close to you and Cam. So never forget it. No matter what, I will always be with you, as a friend, as Cameron's father or as anything you need."_

_She was too stunned with his words to give any kind of response. Thankfully, he seemed to understand it and after giving her a kiss in her cheek got up and left with the promise to be back the next day._

_She went to sleep that night with thoughts of Jason and her grandmother's last words in her mind. _

**_Did you guys like it? If you did then you'll love the next chapter, so take a moment and leave me a comment. It will make me write faster and update faster, maybe tonight?_**

**_Thanks for reading and enjoy._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay, usually I try to update every day but work got in my way yesterday. Here is the next chapter. I thank you all for reading and for leaving me reviews. I love getting them. Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

_The next few days went by without any big incidents. She was almost done dealing with all of Audrey's assets. One thing she was still conflicted about was the house. She didn't want it to sit empty when she left, but she didn't think she could sell it either. Alex had been back in two for three days. He had being a big help to her as far as moving and cleaning out things. Because she knew she would be leaving soon she allowed Cameron to spend most of his time with Jason. It was only on the instances that he needed to work that he left him with her. _

_The most conflicting problem she was faced with at the moment was her feelings. She felt at ease with Alex beside her. She was happy to see her son enjoying having a father and she was content with being friends with Jason. But there was still an emptiness in her heart, a void needed to be filled._

_Now almost a month after Audrey's death she was ready to leave. So one morning she told Jason._

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Yeah. I've taken care of pretty much everything. I've been away from home long enough. It's time for me and Cam to go back."_

"_I guess I should have expected it. I just thought that maybe you were considering staying, since you've been here for some time now."_

"_Port Charlotte will always be my hometown, but it's no longer my home."_

"_I get it. When are you leaving?"_

"_Two days."_

"_I can have the jet take you back."_

"_That's not really necessary."_

"_Let me do this."_

"_Okay."_

_She felt bad, he looked defeated but didn't push the point and two days later she was back home, even though her house felt nothing like home._

_From that point life went back to what used to be, more or less. Her doubts of Alex faded as soon as Port Charlotte was no longer in the picture. Jason kept visiting regularly, but not seeing him every day was helping her. _

_One evening she was watching a movie, curled in the couch, Cameron already asleep when her cell phone rang. She was a little surprised to see Emily's number; usually they kept their conversations to the mornings. _

"_Hi Em."_

"_Hey Elizabeth. I am sorry to call you so late."_

"_No problem. What's up?" She really enjoyed reconnecting with her best friend, so she didn't mind if Emily called her late because she needed to speak to someone._

"_There's been an accident."_

_Her heart started beating fast and without Emily saying anything she knew it had been Jason in that accident. "What happened?"_

"_It's Jason; he slipped on the ice in his bike."_

"_How is he?"_

"_Not good."_

"_How bad?"_

"_He's on live support." Immediately an image of a wounded Jason came to her mind and her eyes watered._

"_But he's going to be okay, right?"_

"_I don't know." There was a pause and she knew that Emily was having trouble speaking. Heck she was having trouble processing the information. "I thought you and Cam might want to come, you know in case."_

"_I'll be there as soon as I can." _

_She didn't lose anytime. She called and bought two tickets in the next flight to Port Charlotte. Like a robot she went through the motions of waking Cam and packing a small overnight bag. Hours later she was standing outside GH too nervous to go in. _

_She finally gathered the courage to inside. In the lobby they directed her to ICU. There she saw all the Quatermaines as well as other people from Jason's life. Emily approached her and hugged her as best as she could considering Elizabeth had a sleeping Cam in her arms._

"_How is he?" Emily didn't answer just shook her head. "Can I see him?"_

"_My mom's in there with him. I'll go tell her you're here."_

_She nodded, barely acknowledging the rest of the people standing around her, in that moment she just wanted to see Jason. Emily came out of the room with a teary Monica following her. _

"_You want me to take Cam?"_

_Elizabeth shook her head and pressed Cameron closer to her. She needed to feel her son breathing; she needed him to give her courage. _

_Slowly she entered the room and the sight in front of her made her want to cry. On the bed was Jason, but not the Jason she knew but a battered man. There were machines all around him and he looked pale. She slowly walked closer and sat in the chair besides the bed. For some time she just looked at him, afraid to even touch his hand. The regular beeping from the machines was the only sound that could be heard. She finally gathered the courage to take his hand, and almost dropped it again when she felt how cold it was._

"_Hi, Jason. It's me Elizabeth. Cam's here too." She paused as if expecting him to suddenly open his eyes and look at her, but it didn't happen. "You have to get better." The tears were now rolling freely down her face. "Don't forget you have this little boy depending on you. He needs you and I need you." Again there was nothing but eerie silence in the room. "Please don't leave me alone. Remember you said you would always be there."_

_She felt useless just sitting there, watching him as he fought for his life. She knew she could never be happy if anything happened to him. He would take a part of her heart and the delight in her life. Even when she left town she knew she could survive because Jason was okay, sure in that moment she more hated him than anything else, but he was okay. Away from her and probably hating her but okay. But Jason dying was something different; she didn't think she could deal with that. Deep down she had never stopping loving him and being on the brink of losing him made her realize that. Sure he had doubted her and push her out of his life, but how important was that at this moment, the answer was simple, it wasn't. She wished in that moment that when Jason walked back in her life she wouldn't have left her pride and hurt keep her from accepting the truth, that she loved him and wanted to be with him._

_Now it seemed it was too late. There he was, surrounded with machines. So close and at the same time so far away. "You have to fight. You've always been a fighter so don't give up. I trust you and I believe in you." She struggled to keep her emotions in check. "I love you. You hear, I love you and you need to survive because I need to tell you. You fight; your family will be here waiting for you."_

_If she thought he was just going to wake up after hearing her words she was wrong. It had been 17 hours since she arrived and there was still no change. She was now sitting besides his bed again. Emily had insisted she go take a shower and eat something but she refused, and since Cam was very bored and tired of being in the hospital waiting room Emily took him to eat something better that cafeteria food and entertain him for a while. _

"_I haven't told Cam why we are here. I don't want him to suffer more than necessary." She was holding his hand and speaking to him. Monica and Alan sat on the other side of the bed, they too had refused to leave his side. "You know how active he is, so he was bored of running around the nurses' desk so Emily took him out of here for a while." _

_All three people sat in silence, in a vigil at Jason's bed, until the machines started beeping erratically. She didn't know a lot about medicine but she knew that wasn't good. Alan and Monica wentt into doctor mode and stared checking all his vital. Just when she thought the machines would go back to the slow steady beeping the sounds became louder and three people busted into the room. She was pushed to the back as they worked on him. From what she understood he had gone into cardiac arrest, his heart had stopped beating. She wanted to do something but didn't know what. The sound of a flat line echoed in the room, she knew what it meant. _

_Forgetting everyone else she approached his bed, close to his head; she touched his hair and whispered in his ear in utter desperation, "please don't leave me. I am begging you come back to me. I love you."_

_She closed her eyes, and willed herself to ignore everyone else in the room and the beeping of the machines. All she wanted to do was imagine that everything was fine, that he was just sleeping and would wake up any moment. She stayed like that for a few minutes, silently praying for him and only opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulders. _

_She didn't open her eyes immediately, wanting to ignore the person ready to give her the bad news for a few more seconds. They could wait a few seconds, because it meant Jason could still be alive._

"_Elizabeth." Hearing her name she finally opened her eyes and turned to see Monica with her hand on her shoulder. "Look."_

_She moved her eyes back to where Jason laid, ready to find his lifeless, instead she found herself looking into his piercing blue eyes. He was awake._

_

* * *

_

_**Well did you like it? Please take a second (really that's all it takes) and leave me a review since they make my day.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here I am again with the next chapter. In this one we still get a small flashback and then it's back to the present. However, in the next chapters there will be more flashbacks, just more recent to show what happened to Cameron and why Elizabeth and Jason were separated. Thanks again to everyone that is reading and a special thanks to those who review. Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

_Thirty minutes later and she still hadn't been allowed back in the room. The doctors had sent her out needing to do their tests. She walked back and forth in front of the door, desperate to go back in just to make sure she hadn't imagined it, that he was really awake. _

_Finally ten minutes later the door opened and the doctors came out followed by Monica and Alan._

"_How is he?"_

_Alan just gave her a smile and left her and Monica alone. "He's awake. He still has a long recovery ahead of him but he's stable and I think he'll be okay."_

"_Oh, Thank God. Can I see him?"_

"_Go right in. I insisted he needed to rest but he said he won't go to sleep until he sees you. You know my son."_

_That piece of information made her smile, yeah she knew Jason. "Don't worry I'll make sure he gets some sleep."_

"_I'm going to call everyone and let them know."_

_Monica too disappeared down the corridor and left her standing in front of the door. Now that he was awake she was nervous about seeing him face to face. However, she knew there was no backing out so she took a deep breath and opened the door._

_As soon as the room came into view all her doubts fled. There he was, looking better even now. The bed had been propped up and he had his eyes closed, however she knew he was awake because of his breathing._

_He seemed to have sense the movement because he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hi."_

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" She was now sitting beside him. _

"_Good."They both stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Jason was the first one to break the silence. "Did you mean it?"_

_She knew exactly what he was talking about, there were no explanations needed. "Yes."_

_He took he hand into his. "Tell me again."_

_She took a deep breath and with a smile answered him. "I love you."_

_A big grin spread over his face. "I love you too. With all my heart. Truly I think you're the only woman I have really loved in my life."_

"_You've always been the love of my life." She saw him fighting to stay awake and keep their conversation going. "But now you need to rest."_

"_Will you be here when I wake up?"_

"_Always. I'll always be here."_

The alarm clock took her out of her dream. She slowly opened her eyes, and for a second she thought she could hear Jason in the bathroom taking a shower and little feet paddling through the hardwood floor, but only for a second. Then reality set in and all she head was silence. Her house was empty, just like her heart.

She got up and got ready for work. That was the only thing that distracted her these days. Shortly after marrying Jason she had started studying nursing, needing to make a difference in people's lives. She was now a surgical nurse at GH.

As she went down the stairs she realized she had a message in her cell phone, she dialed her voice mall and listened to the message from Emily. She kept saying she was worried about Elizabeth and wanted to get together for lunch. Elizabeth was too distracted thinking if she should call Emily back or not and stumbled with her purse with the coffee table. A frame fell and she went to pick it up. It was a picture taken the day she married Jason. More memories came flooding in her mind, but she pushed them away. She had to get to work; she had to get through this day. Thankfully the day went by fairly quickly.

She was exhausted so she was really looking forward to going home and getting into bed so she headed to the parking lot and got in her car. Just as she was about to turn the car on she spotted an envelope in the passenger seat.

Immediately she started freaking out. This was the reason she was no longer living with Jason, because someone breaking into her car was not something she liked. She took the envelope in her hands. Her first thought was to call Jason, but then it would defeat the purpose of her trying to stay away from him. She looked at her a few more minutes debating whether to open it or not. Obviously it wasn't a bomb. She broke the seal and pulled out the contents. She let out a gasp and dropped the envelope. She grabbed her phone from her purse with trembling hands and dialed Jason's number. After a few seconds the answering machine came on but she hanged up without leaving a message. Instead she got out of her car and slowly walked to the dark sedan a few spaces away and tapped on the window.

The door opened to reveal her guard Brian. "Is there a problem Mrs. Morgan?"

"Where's Jason?"

"Taking care of some business."

She let out a gruff. She had been an understanding wife, really she had. She never questioned his business, even though she knew about it. She never interfered in his long trips or his questionable working hours. But the one thing she always had problems with was the fact that whenever he was 'taking care of business' he never answered his phone. Well this was the end of that. "Get him on the phone."

"Mrs. Morgan you know I can't do that. He should be back tomorrow morning. I'll make sure he calls you."

"You didn't hear me right. I said get him on the phone right now."

"But Mrs. Morgan."

"Don't give me any buts. You get him on the phone right now or I swear you'll regret it the rest of your miserable life." She turned around and headed back to her car and just before she got in she yelled to the guard. "Tell him I'll be waiting at the house and he better be there right away."

She got in the car and willed her trembling hands to stay put on the steering wheel. She didn't know how she had the energy to get in the guard's face because at the moment she felt like she could just crumble. As hard as it was for her to admit it she needed Jason.

Twenty five minutes later she heard her doorbell and opened her door, she knew who it was.

"What happened?" As soon as one of the guards gave him the message from Elizabeth he knew something had happened or she would never ask for him when he was in the middle of an operation. He had called Brian and asked exactly what happened. The guard had retold their conversation and Jason became even more worried. Apparently she had have a regular day at work and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, then why the hurry to see him. Once he got to her house and she opened the door he got more worried. She was pale and he could see she had been crying. She also looked unsteady in her feet.

"Come in."

He did and closed the door behind him. "What's going on?"With trembling hands she gave him a manila envelope. He still didn't understand anything. "What's this?" The envelope was opened so he pulled the contents out. His legs started to fail him and he had to sit down. "Oh my God."

* * *

**_So there you have it. I hpe you guys liked it. Can someone guess what's in the envelope? Review and let me know._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_P.S.- Is anyone else furious about GH's promo for this week about Jason and Sam. Because I am. What's this about old feelings. I hope it doesn't happen. Anyways, that's just me rambling._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am sorry about the delay but I went on a little vacation and had no time to write, in fact I left my laptop home. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who are reading and the ones who review. As most of you guessed Cam is still alive (who am I kidding, I couldn't really kill him, he's too sweet). Enjoy._**

* * *

Jason held in his hand several pictures; all of them had something in common Cameron. He took a few minutes to observe them. He looked scared; he had a bruise in his face and several other ones in his arms and legs. He kept looking at them, hoping for something to change. His eyes darted to the date stamp of the picture, a week ago. How could this be? He had seen him burn to death.

_He was in his couch, trying to get a couple of hours of sleep when the ringing of his phone brought him out of his slumber. He was about to curse whoever was calling when he heard the voice of his son._

"_Dad?"_

_Immediately he knew something was wrong. "Cam what's wrong?"_

"_Dad come get me please."_

_He was already up and ready to head out. "Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_I am scared."_

"_Cam, listen to me. It's okay. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."_

"_I'm at the cabin by the river."_

"_Are you alone?"By this time he was already in the parking garage, he got in his car and exited at maximum speed. _

"_Yes. They left me here and locked the door."_

"_Who are they?"_

"_Some men, I don't know."_

"_Hey, it's okay. I am coming. Are you hurt?"_

"_No."_

"_Did they say anything to you?"_

"_They just said 'call your father'. They were scary."_

"_Don't worry Cam. I'll take care of them. I am on my way."_

"_Do you think mom's going to be mad because I didn't wait for her to pick me up?"_

"_I'm sure she'll be a little mad but not much. I'll have you home soon."_

_They kept talking through the whole way there. Jason tried to hide his fears. There was something else going on. It just didn't add up that someone would take Cameron and then drop him off in his cabin in the woods and tell him to call his father. He knew it might be a trap, he knew he should have asked some of his men to come, but there had been no time and he didn't want to hang up on Cam. He had his guns; he just hoped that would be enough. He finally arrived. _

"_I am out here. Stay where you are until I tell you okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_He got out of his car and approached the cabin. The lights were on; he could see Cam through one of the windows. He looked around with his gun in his hands and after going around the cabin twice and not seeing anyone he decided to go in. Later he would try and figure out what the game was. _

_He slowly approached the door. "I am coming in, okay? Don't be scared."_

"_Okay."_

_He grabbed the knob and turned it but he never made it inside. A flash of light blinded him, pain surged from inside his head and he knew no more._

_His whole body hurt, especially his head. And that ringing, it was like someone was hammering against his head. He tried blocking the sound away but it wasn't working. The ringing continued, what was it? His phone. That's what it was his cell phone. _

_Without opening his eyes he felt around his jacket until he located his cell phone and then answered it. "Hello."_

"_Jason did you pick up Cameron?"_

_Cam, it all came back in a second. The phone call, the cabin. He opened his eyes and the sight in front of him scared him. There was no longer a cabin in front of his eyes, but a burning hell. "Oh God."_

"_What? Jason answer me! Did you get Cam?"_

_He was already on his feet, looking at the scene in front of him. "I'll call you back." He knew it was cruel leaving her desperate but he needed to call for help._

_He dialed 911. He was told the firefighters were on their way but he couldn't just stand there doing nothing. He grabbed a blanket from his car and ventured inside, except he didn't make it because the bursting flames kept him at bay. He kept calling his son, again and again. His hope being the boy got out on time._

_What seemed like an eternity later he heard the sirens approaching. He was immediately pushed away from the entrance, and as he looked at the extinguishing fire his hopes also extinguished. There was nothing left standing, everything was ashes. _

_By now the police was there. They wanted a statement but he couldn't do it. He felt a pain in his chest that almost made him double over. He couldn't even talk and yet he knew he would have to. He needed to tell Elizabeth. _

_With a promise to go and give a statement later he drove away. He didn't remember the drive to Elizabeth's house, just like he didn't remember knocking on the door. _

"_Are you crazy? Why did you hang up on me?"_

"_I.."_

"_No, listen to me. I can't find Cam. I got to his school but he wasn't there. I've checked with all his friends but I don't know where he is. Then I call you and you hang up on me. Don't you care about your son anymore?"_

"_Elizabeth stop." When he got her to look at him he continued. "I know where he is."_

"_You bastard. Why did you take him without telling me? I've been going crazy."_

"_Elizabeth, … I don't know how to say this."_

_She was crying now. "No, Jason. No, tell me where he is. Where's my baby?"_

"_Cam … he's dead."_

_The tears came more freely now. He went to take her in his arms but she pushed him away, shaking her head again and again. _

"_No, no." _

_She crumbled to the floor and Jason just sat there with his arms around him. She cried for a long time, muffled sobs and he cried along with her, silently. Both mourning the most important thing in their lives._

_The days after were horrible. Elizabeth had wanted to know the details of what happened, she wanted to see Cam, say goodbye. But Jason couldn't even offer her that since all that was left were ashes. _

_After the initial shock she changed her attitude. She blamed him for his death, and he too blamed himself, but it hurt even more coming from her. She wouldn't let him be with her to comfort her, and even at the funeral she kept her distance. _

_When they were lowering the empty casket, save Cameron's most price possessions, she almost collapsed and even though he wanted to be the one to catch her she wouldn't allow him to touch her, so he had to watch while Nikolas held her up by her shoulders._

_When the funeral ended and everyone walked away only the two of them were left standing. _

"_I want a divorce."_

_To anyone who didn't know Elizabeth her voice would have sounded indifferent but he knew her and in her voice he could the anguish and desperation._

"_No, I'm not giving up on us. We need each other."_

"_You gave up on us when you decided it was dangerous for you to be close."_

"_We are still a family."_

"_Wake up Jason. We just buried our family." And she walked away. Leaving him alone with his thoughts and his grieve._

Jason took his eyes off the pictures and looked up to Elizabeth. "I will bring him back to you. I swear I will."

* * *

**_Well, what did you think? Did you like that Cam is still alive? Please take a moment and let me know. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_

* * *

_**

Here is the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and for reviewing. I think this chapter will make you happy. Enjoy

* * *

Twenty minutes later he went back inside the house after making several phone calls. Elizabeth sat in the sofa staring at the pictures. She seemed so immersed in them that he just stood there to observe her. Even with a tear stain face he was awed at her beauty.

"What's going to happen now?"

Apparently she knew he was standing there. He cleared his throat before answering. "I have Spinelli pulling the video footage from the parking garage; the first step is track down whoever put that in your car."

"Then?"

"Then I make sure that person tells me everything they know, including where they are holding him."

"He looks so scared."

"He's brave. He knows we'll come get him."

She laughed. A bitter laugh, not her beautiful laugh that makes his heart want to burst out of his chest. "But we weren't coming for him. He's been there for three months, and we haven't even looked for him."

"We thought he was dead."

She got up from the couch and stood in front of him. "You told me he was dead. I told you it wasn't true, but you told me and I believed you." She told him angrily.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I feel guilty? Because I do." The rage that had been building inside him since the moment he realized he had left his son for dead came out in full force. "I know it's my fault. My fault for pushing you away, my fault for not being more careful, my fault for not checking the cabin."

Elizabeth stepped away. Jason was walking around the living room now, his fists ready to punch something. With each word he said the angrier he got.

"Jason stop it."

"No. You're right. It's all my fault I know that. But I swear to you when I catch the person responsible I will kill them with my own hands."

Elizabeth watched in horror as he slammed his fist into her wall, making a big hole. His hand was bloodied now. "Stop it. You hear me. Just stop. I need you."

That seemed to work. He didn't look at her or speak. He simple slid down to the floor and sat with his head back and his eyes closed.

The minute she started walking towards him she knew it was a mistake, but she couldn't see him hurting like this. She still loved the man with all her heart. She sat down in front of him and took his bloody hand in hers, caressing his bruised knuckles slowly. His eyes stayed closed but she felt him relax under her touch.

"I need you Jason. Cameron needs you. You can't lose your temper like this. If we have any hope of getting him back then you need to be very cold headed. I am sorry about before. I didn't mean it. I know it's not your fault, I know you would never want anything to happen to Cam."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why?"

She was glad his voice was back to normal. "Why what?"

"Why are you apologizing? It was true."

"No it wasn't. I know it wasn't your fault. "

"It happened because of what I do."

She couldn't help but caress his face; he looked like a lost child in need of reassuring. She gave him a small smile and said, "I always knew what you did. I knew when I started going out with you and when I married you. I am not afraid of your life."

"You should be. Look at everything that's happened. If I was a school teacher or a doctor then Cameron would be here and not kidnapped in God knows where."

"If you were a doctor or a school teacher Cameron wouldn't exist at all. You see I don't like doctors and even less teachers."

That got a smile from him too. This was the type of relationship she liked to have with Jason. They would laugh together, talk about anything, and always be there for each other. She now realized how selfish she had been these past couple of months. Perhaps it was the knowledge that her son was alive that made her think differently. But now she saw that Jason had been acting strong for her, he had been hurting as well, and obviously feeling guilty. And instead of helping all she did was make him feel worse.

After a couple of minutes of silence she spoke again. "Come on, let's wash that hand." He followed her without any protest. Once inside the bathroom she made him sit in the toilet and carefully washed his hand with a washcloth. "There all done."

"Thanks." Even though his hand was now clean it was still in her hands, and he wasn't complaining. "I better go. Make sure Spinelli is checking on that tape."

"He said he'll call you right?" He nodded. "Then stay."

She couldn't believe she had just asked Jason to stay. Obviously she was sleep deprived or crazy. Regardless it was done, and she couldn't help but hope that he would.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to be alone."

After a moment of hesitation he nodded. "Okay."They walked out of the bathroom and he started heading downstairs. "I'll stay on the sofa."

"No, stay with me."

Silently they walked into the bedroom. She got on the bed and under the covers and he followed, she only took off her shoes. He took off his shoes and his jacket. For some time they just stared at each other, studying each other's face.

"Are you sure you can bring him back?"

"I promise you. I'll make sure he walks in through that door again."

"Okay. I trust you."

* * *

**_Did you like it? Hate it? Please take a moment and let me know. _**

**_Next chapter we start the search for Cameron._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews. We still don't find a lot about where Cameron is and why but we do get some more background on why Elizabeth and Jason were separated. Enjoy_

* * *

A while later he still lay awake. Elizabeth had fallen asleep some time ago but he couldn't. He was too nervous and anxious. He kept looking at his cell phone waiting for Spinelli's call.

He turned to look at Elizabeth's serene face. He had promised her and he would be dammed if he broke that promise. He would do anything to make sure his son was back home safely. It was obvious whoever had Cameron wanted something for him, because otherwise they wouldn't have kept him alive and they certainly wouldn't have sent the pictures. He would negotiate and give them whatever they wanted, but after Cam was safe he would kill each and every one of them. No one messed with his family.

His family. Thinking about them brought happiness to his heart. He still remembers that dreadful day when he had allowed his fears to destroy the best thing he had.

_What do you mean you need to move out?"_

_He hated the look on her face, but he knew it was for the best. "There's talk about a new element in town, and apparently they tend to go after families."_

"_So? That's nothing new. There's always been threat, just put more guards on us and that's it."_

"_Not this time. These people are capable of anything. The best thing is for me to stay away from both of you. If they believe we are separated and you are not important to me then they won't attempt anything against you."_

"_For how long?"_

"_I don't exactly know."_

"_Okay, let me see if I get this. You want to go away and pretend we don't exist."_

"_No, it won't be like that. You'll still have guards. I love you and I love Cam, you know this. I could never pretend you didn't exist. This is just necessary for your safety."_

"_You're taking the coward's way out Jason."_

"_Whatever you want to call it. But I am doing it to protect you and Cam."_

"_Bullshit. We've always fought together to keep our family safe. Just admit it, you don't want to be with us anymore."_

"_That's not true. There's nothing I would rather do than be with the two of you. But it's just impossible at the moment."_

"_Know that if you walkout that door you're walking out on us."_

"_I know you're mad. But just remember I am doing this because I love you."_

"_That's not love. If you loved me you wouldn't go. But okay. Obviously you've already made your decision. Go. But don't for a minute think you'll just walk back in whenever you feel the threat is over."_

_He knew that was a possibility. He couldn't just expect her to welcome him back with open arms when he came back. He knew he would have to fight for them. But first he needed to make sure there was no threat and who was he kidding, that might be never considering the way his business was going._

"_I understand."_

"_What do I tell Cam?"_

"_Tell him I love him and I'll always be looking out for him."_

"_Just not where he can see you right?"_

"_I am sorry."_

"_No, I am sorry. I am sorry that you are so stupid to realize you are walking out on something so good."_

_She had walked away to the kitchen. Before leaving this house that stored so many good memories for him a tear escaped his eye. But he looked at a picture of Cam and Elizabeth in the swings in the park and he remembered he was doing this for them. All this suffering would be worth it because it would mean they were safe. _

He really had been naïve. Maybe if he had stayed then none of this would have happened. He couldn't go back in time now. All he could do was look at the future and make sure he wouldn't abandon them again. His eyes were closing from exhaustion and he let sleep claim him but not before putting his arm over Elizabeth's body. He couldn't help but think how right this felt.

Elizabeth was having a wonderful dream. She was at the beach with Cameron and Jason; it was one of the times they took a vacation. They were all laughing and throwing water at each other. And just like that she was awaken by a ringing. She was about to reach for her phone when the ringing stop and she heard small whispers. She was confused for a moment but then remembered Jason was there, and they were expecting the call. She was suddenly very awake, looking expectantly at Jason while he spoke into his phone. Five minutes later he finally hanged up and turned to her.

"Was it Spinelli?"

"Yeah. He got the tapes. They have a picture of the man. I already have all the men looking for him." He paused and looked at her. Sitting in the middle of the bed she looked so fragile. "I have to go. There's some contacts that will only deal with me."

"Okay. Keep me in the loop?"

"I will."In a usual day for them he would take a shower before leaving when he got a call in the middle of the night. But this wasn't his house any more so he couldn't just do as he pleased. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead."

"I won't take long. Go back to sleep if you want. I'll try to be quiet. Your guard is outside. And I'll have my cell with me so call me if anything. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Okay." She wanted to stay awake. Better yet she wanted to go with him so she wouldn't feel so helpless but her body didn't. She was exhausted and it was taking a great effort to even maintain her eyes open so she got back under the covers and went back to sleep with her cell phone besides her, hoping to have news soon.

Jason went into the all familiar shower. He remembered the many times he and Elizabeth had taken a shower together after making love, and even the times they had made love under the hot water.

Ever since seeing those pictures something inside of him had awakened. Now he had hope, hope that he could fix his mistake and he could have his family again. All he needed to do was get Cam back to Elizabeth, and then work on getting them to accept him back again.

He took a quick shower wanting to get out on the street as soon as possible. He noticed Elizabeth still had his shampoo and smiled at that. He quickly dried off knowing he would have to put the same clothes back on since he didn't have time or patience to check if she kept any of his clothes.

He opened the medicine cabinet and was once again happy to see his deodorant, cologne and aftershave. He used the deodorant and cologne and was about to close it when another object caught his attention. He took it in his hands and closed the cabinet door hastily. He stormed out of the bathroom and in to bedroom.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep again, but was suddenly waken by Jason's angry voice.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

* * *

**_Did you like it? What did Jason discovered? Review and remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update maybe even today?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those reading this and leaving me reviews. I love reading them. Most of you were right in your assumptions. I couldn't leave Jake out of this story, he is also so cute. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry there was still no Cam but it is coming. Thanks again for reading and enjoy._**

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She thought she would have more time to prepare for this.

"Elizabeth answer me? Is this yours?"

It would have been so easy to lie to him and tell him it wasn't hers. It would give her time to figure some things out, a temporary out. So she was about to lie to him but she couldn't so she answered truthfully. "Yes."

"Did you plan on letting me know anytime soon?"

She hesitated before answering him, as if thinking exactly what the right answer was, but on the end she just said, "I don't know."

"You don't know? This is a pretty big thing you know? It's not something you can hide forever."

"I know. I just needed some time."

"Time to do what? Pick up your things and leave like you did before?"

She was trying hard to control her emotions, but lately that had been very hard, so it was no surprise when tears started falling down her face. "That's not fair and you know it. I had my reasons for leaving."

"How long?"

"Three and a half months."

"And how long have you known?"

"About of month and a half."

"And you didn't tell me anything?"

She didn't want to fight with him in that moment, but she couldn't help it. "Well let's recall these pasts months shall we? First you tell me you have to stay away from us, then you tell me Cam is dead, and then I find out I am pregnant. Oh yeah, I just had to run and tell you that while we had just lost our son I was pregnant just to have you pull yourself away from me again because of the danger."

Jason could have kicked himself, of course he had to come all defensive and demand explanations when he really didn't have a lot of rights anymore. He put the prenatal vitamins on top of the dresser and walked to the bed, sitting down just beside her. "I am sorry. You're right I have no right to reproach you anything."

She turned her face away from him so she could hide the tears. "I am sorry too. I would have eventually told you, but I am just coming to grips with it myself."

"Are you happy?"

For a time while they were married they had discussed having more children, but had left it up to luck so in any other circumstances it would have been welcome news. Learning she was pregnant after supposedly burying Cam, however was not something she had planned, and it left her confused. "I don't know. At first I tried to deny it, I kept putting my fatigue and my lack of appetite as a symptom of all the stress. Then I confirmed it and I was confused, I still am."

"You felt guilty?" Jason had just learned about it and he too felt a little bit guilty.

"Yes. I wouldn't let myself feel happy about it because I felt like I was betraying Cam. As if I was changing him for another child."

"Elizabeth it wouldn't have been like that. Even if Cam was really dead we would never forget him, or replace him with another child."

"I know that. Deep inside me I know it, but it doesn't mean I still didn't feel that way." She paused, waiting for him to say something but apparently he wanted to hear what she had to say because he stayed silent. "Then I no longer felt guilty but I was scared. So scared that I would be bringing another being into this world and he or she could die the same way Cam did."

"No. Never do you hear? I made a horrible mistake; I should have never left your side." It was now him waiting for her to say anything, to give him a glint of hope that she was willing to giving another chance, but she didn't speak so he continued. "I know it seems like all I do is make mistakes and then ask for forgiveness, and I would understand if you don't want me back in your life but…"

"Stop. Please. I just can't deal with this now. Right now I just want my baby back with me."

"You're right. But when this nightmare is over we'll talk about it. Promise you'll hear me out."

"I will."

"Good. I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

He wanted to kiss her but controlled his impulse and walked out. Just as he was about to close her bedroom door he asked her, "Do you think its okay that I feel happy?"

She took a second to answer him, as if giving it some thought. "Yeah, I think we can both feel happy about it."

He closed the door and left the house feeling better than he had in months. Not only had he found out that his son was alive, but he had made great progress with Elizabeth, or so he thought, and he was going to be a father again. He couldn't help but feel like the old him.

So with a small smile on his face, or what passed for a smile with mob enforcer Jason Morgan he got on his car and set out to find where Cameron was being held and who had been stupid enough to mess with his family.

Elizabeth was able to actually sleep without being constantly wakened by nightmares so it was not a welcome sound when her cell phone started ringing. But she answered it immediately nonetheless.

Without looking at her caller id she answered, "Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes. But it's a little more complicated than I thought. I am on my way back. We need to talk."

"Why? What happened? Is Cam hurt?"

"Nothing happened. Remembered I promised you I would bring him back and I will. I just need to leave some things ready."

"Jason, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Don't be scared. I'll be there in twenty minutes and we'll speak there."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

Jason hanged up the phone with a worried expression in his face. No matter the consequences, he would do what he needed to do.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please take a moment and let me know. Care to guess what has Jason so worried?_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_How can I ever thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and for reading this story? Maybe by updating. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy_**

* * *

Twenty five minutes later she heard the knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Jason with a bag in his hand.

"I thought I would bring you some breakfast."

"Thanks." She took the bag from him, placed it on the dining room table and then sat back down on the sofa. Letting him know she had no intention of eating until they spoke and she knew what was going on.

"Max found the man who put the photos in your car."

"And?"

"I questioned him."

She knew he had probably done a lot more than question him. "Did he tell you where Cam is?"

"He didn't know." She was about to speak but he stopped her by placing a finger on her mouth. "He was just a gun for hire. He was given the package to put in your car and he did. The people who hired him wanted him to get caught, that's why he was instructed to leave it in your car at the hospital garage, they knew I would have my people pull up the surveillance videos."

"So who has him?"

"Luke Spencer?"

"What?"

"Luke has Cameron."

"Why would he take my child? Cameron hasn't done anything to him."

"He believes he's Lucky's son."

"That's stupid. You're his father. I was never with Lucky. This is crazy."

"I agree."

"Okay, so you know where he is right?"

"Like I said on the phone, it's not that simple."

"Why? You get your men, you go in and you bring him back. Simple enough."

"Not quite. Luke is not working alone. He's associated with a Japanese group, very dangerous and ruthless. I have all my resources trying to find Cam's location but its proving impossible."

"I don't care who he's working with, I just want Cam back. You promised me."

"I did, and I told you I will keep my promise but I'll need some time to find the best approach."

"No. it's obvious he wants you to know he has Cameron otherwise he wouldn't have made it easy for you to tie him to this, so he must want something. Just give it to him."

"I won't."

"Why? Isn't Cam's life more important than whatever he's asking you?" She was mad. She was sure Luke must have asked for some sort of properties, or a treaty or something related to his business, and yet Jason seemed that more important than Cameron.

"You don't understand."

"Make me understand."

"He wants you."

She was truly shocked. In the past eight years she had never crossed a word with Luke Spencer, so what could the man want with her. Regardless of what he wanted, however, she didn't care, what mattered was getting Cam out of the man's hands. "Okay, then I go to him."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him straight in the eyes. "No, you will not go to him. I will find Cameron's location and I will get him out of there without getting you involved."

"When? You said it was impossible."

"No, it's hard but I will track him down."

"In a week, a month, a year? I can't wait that long. How can I just wait when I know that my baby's safety is in my hands?"

"Elizabeth I won't let you."

"Well, last I remember I can make my own decisions."

"I won't allow it."

"Yes you will. You will put me in contact with Luke and we will do the exchange. You'll take care of Cameron and I know you'll find me afterwards."

"What about the baby?"

Elizabeth's hand immediately went to her midsection. She had for a moment forgotten about the life growing inside of her. She swallowed hard and answered him, "You'll find me and you'll get me out."

"You didn't answer my question, what about the baby? Have you thought about the danger you'll be putting it in?"

"Yes. I know it'll be dangerous. But I can't abandon Cam."

"You're not abandoning him."

"If I don't do this for him I am. So will you put me in contact with him or will I have to find a way to do it."

Jason knew that he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to put her in danger but she was giving him no choice. He knew she wouldn't but he hoped to be able to convince her. When he spoke to Luke Spencer the man's hate for Elizabeth was evident in his voice and Jason was truly scared of just handing her to him like that. He felt helpless in the situation. Luke Spencer had three times the men power he had and he feared that if an open confrontation took place Cameron's life would be forfeited.

Luke's demands were very clear. A public exchange, Cameron for Elizabeth. He of course would have men present and if there was any attempt at stopping the exchange he would kill the two people who mattered the most in the world to him. Of course he could hope that he could get them out of the crossfire on time, but he couldn't risk it, and he knew Elizabeth wouldn't forgive him if Cam was hurt in that situation and he wouldn't forgive himself if either one of them were hurt.

With a dreadful voice he told her, "I'll set up the exchange."

"Good."

"You have to promise me to be careful. Do what he says. Don't anger him. And I promise you that I will find you and I will get you back home safe."

She simply nodded because she didn't trust herself to speak. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. She didn't hold back and held on to him. Taking in his scent. They remained like that. Each taking strength for the other one.

"Take care of Cam while I'm away."

"I will."

He knew what he needed to do, and yet didn't grab his phone until she told him to. "Call him."

Jason grabbed his phone and dialed the last number on it. He waited while it rang and his face changed to one of disgust when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

"When and where?"

"Ah, Morgan. I see dear Elizabeth talked some sense into you."

Jason ignored his comment and asked once again, "when and where?"

"I'll send you the information in a text message. And Morgan don't forget I am watching you. By the way Elizabeth should put a jacket on. She'll catch a cold in that white t-shirt."

The man hanged up and Jason had to fight the urge to throw his cell phone against the wall. The bastard was watching them and had just proven it to him. A second later his phone beeped, he opened it and read the message out loud for Elizabeth to hear.

"2:30pm, east corner of the park."

Elizabeth heard the information like it was a death sentence. She took his phone away from his hand and placed it on the table. Then grabbed his face and brought it close to hers, "okay. I guess we better make the best of our time." He brought her mouth to his and kissed him with passion and desire. "Make love to me."

* * *

**_Did you like it? Take a moment and let me know. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay, so first sorry about not updating yesterday, work was crazy. Here is the next chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading. Enjoy_**

* * *

At two o'clock that afternoon they were in the parking lot next to the park, just waiting for the time to come. All around the park he had men posted. If he thought it was possible to take Luke down when he saw him then he was prepared. He knew, however, that Luke would be coming heavy guarded. Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat next to him, her eyes focused on the distance. He brushed her hand with his to get her attention.

She felt the electricity run through her body the moment Jason's hand brushed hers; she sucked up need to cry and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"You sure you're up to this?"

"Yes." She didn't want to do it, she was afraid, terrified really. She had no idea what Luke wanted with her, but no matter what she felt she needed to do it and she would, because she would do anything for Cameron. "I am happy I'll get to see Cam, even if only for a minute."

He was about to try and convince her again to back out when a row of dark cars came into view. He immediately went into alert. His posture changed and his hand found his gun, just to make sure he had it. Luke got out of the second car and not even a minute later Elizabeth was also out of his car and walking towards Luke. Damn the woman, Jason got out of the car as fast as he could and caught up to Elizabeth, walking in front of her.

They stood alone, waiting for Luke to close in, but Jason could see his men all around him, waiting for a signal from him to act. However, he could also see Luke's men, and he knew that unless it was absolutely necessary he wouldn't be giving orders to start a firefight, it was too risky.

Luke was finally in front of them with a smirk on his face. "Morgan, and the lovely Elizabeth."

"Spencer you still have a chance to back out of this."

"No threats Morgan you know what the deal is."

Elizabeth put her hand in Jason's arm to stop him from arguing. "Luke where is Cameron?"

"And you'll be coming with me?"

"Yes."

"Very well." He signaled one of his men. The door of the fourth car opened and another man brought Cameron out of the car with him.

As soon as the young boy spotted his parents he ran to them. "Mom. Dad."

Elizabeth opened his arms to receive her son, and for a moment she forgot everything else that was happening, because she had him in her arms again and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Jason wanted nothing more than to hug Cameron, but he needed to be alert and watch Luke carefully. He knew there would be time for taking his son in his arms later.

"Well Morgan, I held up my end of the deal. Now is your turn."

"Luke think about it. I can give you money, all the money you want. I can give you any properties or.."

"Stop. I was very clear. I want Elizabeth. You're not backing out right? Because the consequences could be disastrous."

Elizabeth didn't give Jason a chance to answer Luke, she answered instead, "No one is backing out. I am ready whenever you are."

"Mom where are you going?" Cameron asked her and her heart broke because she would have to leave him.

"Its okay hon. I need to make a trip, but don't worry you'll be staying with your dad. Be brave for me okay?"The boy hesitated a little bit but nodded his head. Elizabeth gave him another hug and a kiss in his forehead and pushed him into Jason's arms not daring to look at Jason because then her resolve would vanish, and she couldn't risk that. "Let's go."

Luke allowed her to walk in front of him, and signaled her to get in the same car he was getting in. before she entered the car she raised her head and looked at Jason straight in the eyes. His blue eyes were focused on her and nothing else, his stance was hard and his face showed no sign of emotion. At that moment she felt no fear, actually the one emotion she felt was pity but not for herself but for Luke, because she knew that when Jason found her and she was safe Luke was going to be a dead man. Surprisingly she was okay with that.

As soon as the cars were out of his sight and he was sure all of Luke's men had left he picked up Cameron, just like he had done when he was four years old and walked the short distance to his car. He opened the passenger seat and sat him there, silently going over the bruises all around him.

"Dad where's mom going?"

"I'll explain it to you. First we are going to see your aunt Emily. I want to make sure you're okay."

The boy simply nodded, and that told Jason more than words. Cameron had never been a shy kid. He was outspoken and always had a comment, especially with Jason, so the fact that he didn't answer him back told him how scared he was.

Jason drove fast, as fast as allowed without risking their lives. He had promised Elizabeth to take care of Cameron and he would. As soon as he was sure his son was okay he would start on Luke's trail. Hopefully the men he had ordered to follow them had been able to stay inconspicuous and he would at least have some idea where they were going.

Soon after he was knocking on the Quatermaine's mansion with Cameron at his side holding his hand. To his surprise it was Edward who opened the door. His face turned white as soon as he saw Cameron and Jason almost felt bad for the old man.

"Is Emily here?" Edward didn't answer him, his eyes still on Cameron's face. Jason walked past him and into the house hoping his sister would be there.

It turns out she wasn't but Monica was. After overcoming her shock and with the promise from Jason to explain everything later he checked out Cameron and concluded that other than the bruises he was fine, probably in shock and scared but physically fine.

"You hungry Cam?" He didn't really answer her. "Well, how about I have Cook prepare one of those cheeseburgers you like some much, and a chocolate shake, and cookies." Again she received no answer so she just excused herself from the room with the promise to come back with food and to keep Edward away.

Once they were alone again Jason approached the bed where Cam was sitting and sat in front of him. "Hey, it's okay. You're back home and you're okay."

It was like he had broken a dam. The tears started spilling down his face and he started sobbing. Jason's heart broke, this reminded him of that time in the park when he fell and he kept calling for Elizabeth. He did the only think he could. He hugged him and told him again and again that it was okay, that he was home, and that he wouldn't let anyone else hurt him.

As he consoled his son Jason felt like he was breaking in half. On the one side he was happy because in his arms was his son, scared and probably traumatized but otherwise okay, while the other half of him was dying at the thought of never seeing Elizabeth again and never meeting their unborn child.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I know we didn't a lot of action, but the next chapter will have some to make up for it and we'll find found what is Luke's deal. Please take a second to review, it will make me very happy. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello again fellow readers, here is the next chapter. I thank you all for the reviews and for reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

A little nap and a nice lunch later Cam was more calmed, of course he didn't want to be away from Jason but that was understandable. Jason really wished he didn't have to ask his son questions, he wanted nothing more than to put the whole thing behind them but he needed information, even the smallest detail could help.

"Cam I need to know some stuff, you up for a couple of questions?"

"Okay."

"What happened on the cabin that night? How did you get out of the fire?"

"I am not sure. I was waiting for you then a door opened from the floor and a guy grabbed me, then I heard a big boom."

"The explosion."

"Yeah."

"Where did they take you?"

"We walked through some tunnels and came out in some bushes."

"What happened afterwards?"

"They made me drink a pill and then I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a room with a tv and a bathroom."

"There was no one there with you?"

"No, different men came every day and brought me food."

"How did you get these bruises?"

"One day two men came in instead of one, they started talking about you. They said I was never coming home so I tried to escape, but they got me and they hit me."

"Bastards."

"I knew it was a like. I knew you would come for me."

"Always."

"Why did you take so long?"

"Cam, I took long because those men made us believe you were dead." He could see the surprise in his son's face.

"Was mommy mad?"

He chuckled a little bit, of course Cameron would worry that Elizabeth was mad, he adored his mother and never wanted to make her mad.

"She was sad."

"Where is she? Isn't she coming?"

Here came the hardest part, explaining where Elizabeth was when he didn't really know himself. "Cam those men wouldn't let you go unless your mom went with them. And that's why it is so important that you tell me if you remember anything about the place where you were held or if you heard the men around you say anything."

"I didn't hear them say anything and the only thing I remember was that it was dark, there were no windows."

"You don't remember anything else."

"No. Sorry."

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about."

While Cameron was sleeping he had spoken to Jackson, the man he had sent to discreetly follow Luke and Elizabeth. He had followed them to the airport and then reported to Jason. Jason had Spinelli pull the records and find out where the plane was going. The computer genius hadn't gotten back to him yet but Jason was impatiently waiting for a location so he could follow and get Elizabeth back.

"You're going to bring her back right?"

"Of course I am. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stay here with your grandparents and with your aunt Emily."

"But dad, I want to be with you."

"Cam, I need you to do this for me. That way I can bring your mom back faster?"

"Are you coming home with us when she comes back?"

"We'll see buddy. Now promise me you'll behave and you'll do what they tell you."

"Even granddad Edward?"

Jason couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Despite Jason's reserves about Edward's influence in his son Elizabeth had convinced him to let the boy get to know his family and that included Edward, who Jason saw truly loved his son, even if sometimes he didn't know how to show it.

"If he tries to teach you about the Quatermaine stock again just tell Emily. But other than that, yes listen to him."

"Okay."

"Cam it's very important that you don't leave this house until I come back. I know it's not fair but I need you to promise me you'll stay inside."

After some reluctance the boy finally agreed, "I promise Dad."

"I knew I could count on you. Marco and Liam are staying with you so make sure they don't have to call me."

"Yes dad."

_Private Jet _

Elizabeth had been silent the whole time. She kept wishing the car would stop and Jason would come and rescue her like it happens in fairytale stories, of course it didn't because her life was anything but a fairytale story. When they entered the airport she knew her stay with Luke was going to be lengthy, after all they could be going anywhere. She needed some answers and she was ready to have them.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

Luke had a glass of whiskey in his hand and until that moment had been staring at the window but as soon as she spoke he looked directly at her.

"I am surprised you waited this long to start asking questions. It's not like you."

"What do you know about me? We haven't spoken in over eight years."

"Oh, I know that. But I also know you Elizabeth. I have been watching you."

"Why? Why did I ever do to you to kidnap my son and make me think he was dead? What do you want with me?"

"Oh sweet Elizabeth. You will understand everything soon enough. I will tell you one thing, kidnapping your son and making you think he was dead was delightful for me."

"You are a monster."

"Sure. You can call me a monster. I don't care. I did it because I wanted you to suffer, suffer like I suffered when I learned my son was dead."

Of course this had to be about Lucky. The one person who had managed to ruin her life. "I am sorry Lucky is dead."

"Liar."

"No, I am not lying. It's true that his lies destroyed my relationship with Jason but I never wished for him to die. He died because of his job."

"That's a lie. He was obsessed with you. He wouldn't concentrate on his job, he wanted to die since the moment you walked out of his life."

"Lucky and I never had a relationship; he had it all in his head."

"That's not something I am going to discussed with you."A little while passed and neither one of them said another word. Until Luke spoke again, "tell me what was it like when you thought Cameron was dead."

"Like I wanted to die."

"I am glad."Elizabeth was speechless. When had this man become a monster? "Where are you taking me? Why not just kill me if you hate me so much."

"You'll see soon enough."

"Jason will come for me."

"I am counting on it. I might even let you watch as I kill him."

The mental image of Jason dying almost brought Elizabeth to tears but she controlled herself. The rest of the long flight was made in silence. It wasn't until the pilot announced they were about to land that her nerves started running in overdrive. She fastened her seatbelt and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

They had finally landed, when they were off the place Luke took her by her arm and almost made her run towards a dark van. She thought she was ready for whatever Luke had prepared for her, but she was wrong. When the side door opened the sight that welcomed her almost knocked her breath away, "Lucky."

* * *

**_Did you like it? Take a second and let me know. I love getting reviews._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I am sorry for the delay but work has been crazy. Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for still reading and for taking your time your review. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy._**

* * *

Jason was now in his private jet. After some searching Spinelli had finally found the true destination of the place where Luke left with Elizabeth, Phoenix, Arizona. So almost twenty four hours later Jason was on his way. He wasn't alone of course. He had 20 of his best men and had another 20 waiting for him in Phoenix. He would be prepared now, and he wouldn't leave without Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was in a daze, so she wasn't surprised to realize that they had arrived at whatever place they were taking her, she was so shocked at seeing Lucky that she didn't even remember the trip. Other than saying hello he hadn't spoken to her at all just sat besides Luke and speaking to each other in hushed tones. Once the car stopped Lucky offered his hand to help her out but she simply refused, she took a moment to take in her surroundings.

She was in what looked like the middle of nowhere. In front of her was a big cabin and around her all she could see where trees and snow. She was led into the house and taken to a room in the second floor. Once there she was left alone and the door locked behind her. In the middle of the room there was a bed and a chair and table. There were no windows and only the one door where she came in. She lay in the bed and closed her eyes, willing for all this to be a nightmare.

She must have been tired because she soon found herself fighting sleep. Her last thoughts before allowing darkness to envelop her were of Jason and Cameron.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep but movement outside the door woke her up. A minute later Lucky walked in the room looking smug.

"I hope you had some time to rest. You look tire."

"Why am I here Lucky?"

"That's what you want to know, no 'how are you alive?' question?"

"I don't really care."

"Well you should."

"Lucky I just don't understand why do this."

"Because I can. Let me tell you a little story, perhaps it'll help you understand. Ever since I first saw you those years ago I fell in love with you. I had you up on a pedestal; you were my princess, my love. And yet when I tried to approach you and tell you about my feelings and my intentions I find you with that brute Morgan. I tried to show you the error of your way, I showed you what he did and how he lived his life and yet you didn't care, so I took drastic measures."

"So you drugged me and made Jason think we had slept together."

"I had to. But I loved you so much that I never touched you. You were sacred. I thought that once Morgan pushed you away I would come in and be your knight in shining armor. I would have taken all the pain away. But you didn't let me. You ran away, and even though I could have looked for you and found you I decided to give you time. Because I knew you would come back to me."

"I wasn't coming back."

"I know that now. But then I was so consumed by my love to you that I became a little reckless at my job. That's how I ended spilling the truth to Morgan, I thought I was going to die and I wanted to hurt him, hurt him bad. So I told him I never touched you and I could see the horror and the remorse in his eyes. I just didn't count on you being so weak and taking him back, I expected more from you Elizabeth."

"Jason told me you were dead."

"Of course he did. He left me for dead. But I wasn't, I was badly injured but I was alive."

"Why did you hide then? Why not let anyone know you where alive?"

"I lost my memory. Apparently the Russians that we were trying to catch caught me instead and decided that having me was an asset. So I became a member of their organization until seven months ago when in one of the meetings I saw my father. All the memories came back to me. I asked him about you and what do I find out? That you married Morgan and you have a kid with him."

"And then you decided to kidnap my son and make me think he was dead?"

"I am sorry about that. I never wanted to make you suffer like that but I was the only way my father would help me. He wanted his own revenge."

"What do you want from me Lucky? Revenge? Are you going to kill me?"

"No, Elizabeth how could you think that? I love you, I would never hurt you."

"You are hurting me now by keeping me away from my son."

"He doesn't matter anymore. You are here and we are going to start a new life."

"A new life? A you crazy Lucky?"

"No, I am not. You'll see with time you will love me and we'll start our own family. We'll even have our own children."

"Oh my God. You are crazy."

He walked to her and with both his hands brought her close to him, "I am not crazy."

"Let me go. You're hurting me." He immediately let go of her arms and took two steps back.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

Elizabeth would instigate a fight with him. She had to gain time until Jason came for her and she figured that fighting with Lucky would only get her bad things.

"Lucky I am tired. I want to sleep and take a shower."

"Of course, I am sorry. Come on." He opened the bedroom door and led her to a bathroom down the hall from her room. "There's a robe inside. Take your time. I will have some food brought to your room so you can eat after you're done and then you can rest."

"Thank you."

"Just tell me whatever else you need. You are my guest."

She was more of a prisoner but she would let him keep his delusion. As she took a shower she felt the hot tears trickle down her face. How had she come to be in the hands of a maniac? She thought of Cameron, Jason and this new life growing inside her. She needed to be strong and survive this.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it??? Take a moment to review and let me know. _**

**_Next chapter Jason comes in to the rescue._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_First I want to apologize for the big delay. Lots of crazy things happening, but I don't want to bother you guys. So here is the next chapter. Like always I want to thank every one who is reading and I hope there are still people interested in this story. Special thanks to those who take the time to review, I love getting them so keep them coming. Enough chit chat and enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The trip felt like an eternity but he was finally here, sitting in a car about two miles up the road from the cabin where Elizabeth was being held. He was waiting for the last of him men to get into position to get in there. There were a lot of men guarding the house but he didn't care, he was prepared and he was desperate to get his hands on Luke Spencer.

Finally word came over the radio, everyone was in position. He once again warned them about Elizabeth, they were all to look out for her and make sure she wasn't hurt or worse caught in the crossfire. He slowly stepped out of the car with gun in hand ready for whatever was awaiting him inside the house.

Elizabeth was startled when the door opened and Lucky entered the room. She knew he would be coming for a couple of minutes now, ever since she heard the first gunshot. Then all the lights went out and she just knew Jason was here, he had come for her, and therefore she also knew Lucky wouldn't give up so easily.

"Time to go." He grabbed her by her arm and hurried her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else."

"Lucky why don't you just give up? Jason won't let you get away with this."

"Oh yes, the almighty Jason Morgan. Well I don't care if your knight in shining armor is here; you are still coming with me."

"Stop Spencer."

Elizabeth turned around to find the source of the voice but the darkness prevented her from seeing Jason's face.

"Don't be a coward Morgan, show your face."

"I don't hide from my enemies or send my dad to do my dirty work. I am right here."

Elizabeth looked again to her left and finally saw him, standing in a firm posture with his gun in his hand. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but Lucky's hold on her prevented her from moving at all.

"See Elizabeth, I told you I would take care of him. He won't be a menace in our lives anymore."

"Let her go Lucky. Your problem is obviously with me."

"My problem has always been you Morgan. You don't deserve her, you are nothing more than a killer."

"You are right, I don't deserve her but neither do you. Just let her go and let's solve our problems like men."

Elizabeth didn't like this, Lucky was becoming increasingly angry and she was almost certain that he had a gun in his right hand, and he kept tightening the hold on her. "Lucky stop this. If you love me like you say let me go, I just want to be with my son."

"No, forget about him. We'll start our own family."

"I am getting tired of this Spencer. Let her go and I'll let you walk away." Jason wanted nothing more than to strangle the man but he had to control himself while Lucky had Elizabeth in his hands.

"You will kill me in an instant Morgan, I am not stupid."

"If you let her go I promise you will leave this place unharmed."

Elizabeth saw it before Jason did, Lucky was raising his gun and aiming it at Jason, he was going to fire it directly at Jason and Elizabeth couldn't allow that. So without any hesitation, in a second she kicked Lucky and used the moment of weakness to partially get away from his grip. She grabbed the gun that was now aimed at Jason and fought with Lucky to get it out of his hands.

What happened next was like a blur in her mind. She remembered struggling with Lucky, and then Jason was behind her. She heard two gunshots and fell to the floor. She vaguely heard yelling, struggling, and Jason's voice as if he was a thousand miles away telling her to stay awake but she simply couldn't answer. She tried to keep her eyes opened but she couldn't, the last thing she remembered before darkness took over was feeling a hot liquid under her.

Jason was now sitting outside a hospital room feeling helpless and desperate. He hated hospitals, always had ever since waking up in one with no memory of his life. And yet here he was again, waiting for some doctor to come out and possible destroy his life.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the events leading him here. Once he got into the house and shot Luke Spencer in the head without allowing him to even speak he thought he was home free. Of course he didn't expect to come face to face with Lucky who he thought was dead. Even worse was seeing Lucky with his arms around Elizabeth.

Ever since that instant he had a gut feeling that the night will end in tragedy, and it turned out exactly that way. If she was in front of him now he would be mad at her for throwing herself in front of Spencer, but at the moment all he wanted was to hear that she was okay.

When he saw her go down his heart skipped a beat, he struggled with Lucky and then shot him in the chest before he was able to tend to her. The blood surrounding her scared him and the lack of light in her eyes terrified him. He kept telling her to hang on and stay awake but she didn't and when her eyes closed he left his world closing in on him.

He picked her up and carried her to car carefully and while one of his men drove at records high towards the hospital he sat in the back, holding her tight and praying to any higher entity to keep her and their baby safe.

Now several hours later he was still waiting for an answer to that prayer.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Hate it? Please take a moment and let me know._**

**_The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and if I get enough reviews later today._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**_I know the chapter is late. Sorry. But here it is. Once again thanks for reading and for reviewing. Enjoy_**

* * *

His answer took another twenty minutes to come.

"Mr. Morgan I am Dr. Rogers I just operated on your wife."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We had to operate to get the bullet out of her shoulder. Thankfully she didn't suffer any serious nerve damage. She did lose a lot of blood so we gave her a transfusion. She's going to be sore for some time and might even need some physical therapy to get complete movement of her arm again but I am confident that she will make a complete recovery."

"What about the baby?"

"As of right now the baby is fine. However, there is a risk that she could suffer a miscarriage as a result of the trauma her body has been through."

"Can you do something to prevent it? What can I do?"

"The only thing we can do for now and monitor her and not move her until we are certain that the danger has passed."

"We'll do whatever you think is necessary. When can I see her?"

"We are moving her to a private room and a nurse will come get you as soon as she's ready and take you to her. Mr. Morgan the police is going to want to ask you questions about how she got injured."

"Of course." Now that he knew Elizabeth was okay and on the road to recovery he could think more clearly. As soon as the doctor left him alone he called Diane and asked her to come. He also called his parents to find out about Cam and update them on Elizabeth. Emily offered to come but he declined and told his family he would keep them informed. He then contacted his men and was thankful to learn the place had already been cleaned up.

About five minutes after he finished making calls a nurse approached him and took him to Elizabeth's room. He stood by the door for a while, just admiring her. She was still out from the anesthesia, but to him she looked like she was simply sleeping. After stating by the door for a few minutes he finally entered the room and took the seat by her bed. As soon as he was no longer standing he felt his strengths leave and tiredness take over his body. He guessed the adrenaline that had him running around the last couple of days was out of his system and the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him because even though he fought hard he felts his eyelids grow heavy until he couldn't do anything to stop them from closing. He told himself he would just rest his eyes for a minute but the next time he opened his eyes he checked his watch and over two hours had passed.

He looked at Elizabeth but she was still sleeping. He took a minute to look at all the machines around her; one in special drew his attention. It said fetal heartbeat, and he could hear the constant beating. He scooted closer to the bed and placed his hand on Elizabeth's stomach and while listening intently at the beating of their child's heartbeat he realized how close he came to losing the most important people in his life. So he silently vowed that from that moment on he wouldn't be a coward anymore. He would get his family back and he would always be there to protect them no matter how big the threat.

"Jason"

It was barely a whisper but he heard it and turned to look at her. She had her eyes opened and looked confused. "It's okay. You're going to be fine."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Luke, Lucky, the gun." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment trying to make the images of Lucky shooting Jason out of her mind. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine thanks to you. He shot you instead." There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Why?"

He didn't need to elaborate for her to know the question. "Because I couldn't bear the thought of you dying."

"And you thought I would be okay if something happened to you?"

"I didn't really think. Just acted in the moment."

"Well you should have thought. It wasn't only your life you risked Elizabeth but our baby's life too."

"Oh, God! No, don't tell me I lost the baby."

As soon as he saw the tears rolling down her face he regretted his words. He brushed the tears away with his thumb and smiled at her to reassure her. "You didn't lose the baby." He pointed at the fetal monitor. "You hear that? That's our baby."

She seemed as enthralled with the sound as he had been. "It seems so real now."

"I know."

"Are you sure the baby's okay?"

"The doctor says there's a risk a miscarriage because of the trauma your body has gone through but he was hopeful."

"I am sorry for being so irresponsible."

"No, no. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I am the one that's sorry."

"It's crazy. We were always worrying ourselves with your enemies and the worst things in our lives happened because of me. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Don't you dare say that! None of this is your fault. I should have been there to protect you and Cam. I should have never let the Spencer get close. If anyone needs forgiveness it is me."

"I forgive you."

He was taken aback by her statement, but immediately saw this as his opportunity. "Elizabeth I want to come home. I want us to be a family again. You, me, Cam and this new baby."

"I want you to come home too."

* * *

**_Well, we are getting close to the end. So my fellow readers I will take any suggestions of things you guys want to see in the last chapters. Please take a moment to review and let me know if you liked the chapter. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_There are no excuses for the delay, but I didn't want to leave this story unfinished. Here is the last chapter. Thank you to all who read the story and a special thanks to those who took the time to review. Enjoy._**

* * *

It wasn't however, until three weeks later that Jason and Elizabeth were able to return to Port Charles. The risk of losing the baby was now gone and she had even started rehabilitation to gain full movement of her arm.

They were now on the way back to Port Charles, on Jason's private plane. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as they took off and was just now waking up. A smile came to her face at the picture in front of them. Jason was sitting with Cam, both of them with a video game control in their hands and intently watching the small television set in front of them. Jason's face was serious with concentration while Cameron's showed a little bit of a smile, as if he was trying to hide it.

"Dad if you keep doing it like that you'll never pass to the next level."

"I just don't understand how the man is supposed to have laser eyes and defeat the dragon."

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud. Cameron was set on showing Jason how to play video games but it was not going very well. Jason would always question the logistics of the game and Cameron's answer was always the same.

"Dad, it's just a game."

"I know it's just a game, but they could make them more realistic. This is just giving kids the wrong ideas." Elizabeth saw him try once again to defeat the red dragon on the screen with no success. "I think I had enough lessons for today. Tomorrow I will try once again to defeat the dragon."

"Whatever, you're never going to catch up to my level like that. Here, give me your remote, let me show you again so you see how it's done."

And Cameron took Jason's remote and easily started moving the character around and fighting the dragon. Jason just sat back and watched his son. Elizabeth loved those moments, where he let down his guard and stopped being the mob enforcer to be the father and husband she loved. He pretended to look at the tv but she could see that he was really watching Cam. Taking in every little bit of him.

She couldn't blame him though, since she found herself doing the same thing. Two days after being in the hospital in Phoenix and knowing they would have to be there for some time Jason had asked Emily to fly Cameron over. Elizabeth was ecstatic when she saw him walk into her hospital room. Sure she had spoken to him several times but it wasn't the same as having her baby boy in her arms. She hugged him and kissed him as long as she could, before he decided it was enough. He told her about his imprisonment and his sequential stay with his grandparents. He seemed to be handling the whole situation fine, but she and Jason had already discussed taking him to therapy to make sure he got over this horrible experience.

He begged and begged until they agreed he could stay with them in Phoenix for the time they were there. Monica was kind enough to fly out there and stay with Cameron at the hotel when they couldn't be at the hospital. Jason however had not left her side. The nurses and doctors had tried to put limitations on his visits but he wouldn't have it, and of course as soon as he started them down they gave into his demands.

They talked a lot during that time. About their plans for their future and their family. They had waited until getting the all clear on the baby to tell Cameron. He was so happy about getting a new sibling, of course there is now way anyone could convince him it could be a girl, he was positive it would be a boy for him to play with. Elizabeth had only laughed; he was as hardheaded as Jason.

"Hey what are you smirking about?"She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized Jason was no longer seated besides Cam, but right next to her.

"Just how much your son is like you."

"Well he has a lot of you too. I hope this new baby looks like you as well." She leaned her head into his shoulder and allowed him to cradle her in his arms. "We'll be home in less than an hour. Are you excited to go back?"

"I am exciting to be anywhere you and Cameron are."

"Elizabeth you know I can't promise you a life without any problems, you know I have too many enemies. I can promise you that I will never again be away from you and our children and I will protect you all with my life."

"That is all I want." They were silent for a bit. Both looking at their son, alive and breathing in front of them.

"I am sorry you had to go through all that pain."

"I am sorry too, but this pain we shared made us stronger. I love you Jason."

"I love you too, and always will."

* * *

**_I would greatly appreciate it if you guys took one moment to review. I have another idea for a new Liason story if you guys are interested. Once again thanks for reading. It was a pleasure writing this story._**


End file.
